


Duck Tales the drabble collection

by wonderminterplus



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Wings, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: A series of Ducktales drabbles, mainly to do with one sided Fenton/Mark stuff. Also apperances of au's like my robot!Fenton au.





	1. Excuse my programming (Robot!Fenton au)

**Author's Note:**

> The basics of Robot!Fenton au is the idea that Fenton is secretly a robot that his M'ma saved from a lab when the police raided said lab.

When Fenton came to he found he couldn't move. Not an inch. Fenton realized the parts of his systems that included movement had been shut off. No matter how hard he willed his limbs to move, they just would not respond.

That realization was terrifying. Even more terrifying when he remembered his moments he remembered was an argument with Mark. And that Mark had recently figured out what he was.

And now Fenton found himself laid out on his side on a table.

Fenton also realized his back was currently exposed. There were a series of six jack ports going down his spine. And currently there at least one of those jack ports were occupied with a wire.

Mark had taken the time to search him for those jacks. Fenton wondered what else he had found or seen.

He heard the sound of computer keys being tapped and realized there was someone sitting to the left of him. He was able to turn his gaze to see Mark Beaks.

"What-" Fenton spoke out, trying to get his thoughts together.

Mark glanced up a moment when he heard Fenton speak.

"Oh hey. You rebooted already. Actually kind of helpful for me. I can see if what i'm doing is working faster this way." Mark said.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Fenton asked, fear tinging his voice.

"Well, I was thinking recently." Mark said, still typing away as he spoke. "On how I so very much care for you yet you just don't seem to return my feelings. Very inconvenient. But then, finding out your a robot made a big difference. You have a system. I can hack it. And most importantly, I can change things once I do. Including feelings."

Now Fenton was more then terrified. He didn't quite know if it was possible. But the very fact that Mark was trying to was beyond horrifying. 

"No please! Don't do this!" Fenton cried, trying hard to move despite knowing full well the parts for that had been shut off by Mark.

"Don't worry. Soon you won't even care about this or that whole messy business before. You'll only care about me." Mark said. 'Tell me how this feels by the way."

There was a wave of something close to nausea if he were actually able to feel the sensation. It was a wrong feeling. Like something trying to invade but not quite getting in.

Fenton cried out either way.

"Ooo, tougher firewalls in you then I thought there would be. Got to wonder, who made you?" Mark asked, looking at Fenton a moment.

"Can't help you with that." Fenton said, gritting his beak. "I don't know much about the people who made me."

"Might have to do some research on that." Mark said going back to typing. " And in! I mean, it's weird. The firewalls were pretty tough. But now that i'm in you're an open book. Like you were made to be edited easily by the right people. What were you suppose to be?"

"It doesn't matter what I was supposed to be! What I am now is important. And you're trying to destroy that!" Fenton cried.

"Noooo, don't be silly. I'm only changing the parts that don't like me. I'm leaving everything else alone. Oh wait, think I found what I wanted."

He could feel the changes starting. Like tunnel vision before a possible black out.

"No! Get out of my head, please!" Fenton cried. "Please. Don't do this. Do you even have any idea how very messed up this is? You can't just make me love you." Fenton begged.

"Funny, the code says otherwise." Mark said.

Fenton was freaking out. And it was torture he could not move to defend himself.

He realized then he only had one option left to him. And he felt stupid for not thinking of it until now.

"Blathering Blatherskite!"

Mark clearly had not expected that Fenton was able to call the Gizmoduck suit even if not in hearing range given the look of shock on his face when the suit parts burst in through a wall.

Once in the suit, Fenton found he could not control the arms still, but he could still get the suit itself to move. And move fast. Which was all he really needed right now.

He fled, heading for home where his M'ma could turn his limbs back on. From there he would have to figure out what to do. Because Mark now had a big back door to his coding. That was going to come back and bite him in the tail feathers at some point, he just knew it.


	2. Slipped away

Mark Beaks had made a really big mistake. He handled the Gizmoduck situation wrong and in that way had ruined a wonderful plan. And his chances with Gizmoduck. 

Not his finest moment. He had gone too far and taken too much. And it had only ended in him losing so much.

One would do well to not mistake his sorrow for being sorry or even understanding he had done something wrong. It was more that he was sad that he had let Gizmoduck slip through his fingers.

He shouldn't had tried to take the suit. That had been his biggest mistake. He should have seen, should have realized, Gizmoduck was nothing without the duck inside.

And the duck inside currently hated him.

Though, without the incident happening at all Mark may not had realized just how important Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera truly was.

Yes, he knew his true name.

He got Gizmoduck's true name not long after the incident. One did not have incredibly technology at there fingertips and have security camera footage that had images of said duck and wouldn't succeed at getting at least a name these days.

Even with knowing the name Fenton he still thought of the duck as Gizmoduck. Call it is a fixation. Call it downright a lack of respect for how Fenton would probably like to be called if they knew each other more personally. He met him as Gizmoduck, he would continue to think him as such.

Not that it mattered. 

No way Gizmoduck work with him ever again. That bridge had been burned. Burnt and the ashes scattered to the four winds.

Perhaps a dramatic thought. But it was still true.

He wouldn't even talk to him. And Mark had tried to reach out to him. All messages were promptly ignored. And that stung worst of all. Mark hardly ever had a friend request ignored from someone who mattered.

And damn it, he mattered.

"Not your greatest move, Beaks." Mark said to himself. "But I can fix it. I'm sure I can."

Mark walked up to his office windows, looking out at the city of Duckberg. Some where out there Gizmoduck was out protecting the city. Somewhere out of his grasp.

He had to fix that. Fix it all somehow.

And if he had to he would come up with something on the extreme side.


	3. Mine

"You're mine."

Fenton's blood turned cold at those words. Mark had said these words like they were true and final. 

Up to this point Fenton had thought Mark a minor annoyance. Nothing close to anything truly threatening. It was only this moment he was starting to understand he had been wrong about that.

"I think you'll find you're wrong about that." Fenton replied, keeping up his more sure of himself persona. 

No need to show Mark that he was just a tiny bit shaken by Mark's sudden shift.

"I quit." Fenton said.

With that declaration Fenton reached to the symbol that had been on his chest since getting mixed up in this whole experience. He found he couldn't take the damn thing off. And it became so much worse when the symbol suddenly shocked him.

"Hey now, starting to get a bit offended over here." Mark said, leaning back against his desk. "Acting like you want to leave me that badly."

Fenton didn't reply, he just kept pulling at the symbol despite the occasional shocks. Mark sighed, pushing away from his desk now and approaching Fenton. Before Fenton knew it Mark was reaching up and gripping Fenton's beak.

Mark had Fenton by the beak now, pulling Fenton's head down and keeping the armored ducks face leveled with his own.

"I order you to stop trying to break free of my control. It was kind of fun to see at first, but now it's getting a bit old." Mark said.

Fenton glared from behind the visor.

"I am a living being. I don't respond to orders like one of your programs." Fenton replied.

"No. That's true. But you do respond to threats I'd guess." Mark said.

Fenton froze a moment. He was not a fan of where this was going at all. Not that this whole situation was ideal. Still he put on a brave face as he stood his full Gizmosuit extended height. And attempt to look more sure of himself.

"You can threaten me all you want. I won't stop trying to get this thing off and leave just because you threaten to hurt me." Fenton snapped.

Mark released Fenton's beak in that moment, a look of pure shock on his own face.

"Now why would I want to hurt you?" Mark asked, looking almost hurt.

The hurt expression quickly soured into something more sinister.

"Especially when I can target friends and family instead." Mark said.

"You're bluffing. You don't know anything about my friends or family " Fenton said.

"Don't I?"

Mark brought out his ever present phone, quickly tapping and searching until he brought up what he needed. It took less then a minute for him to do so.

"Ah. here we are." Mark said, turning the phone so that Fenton could see the screen.

On the small screen was one of Fenton's social media profiles. Nothing incredibly kept up. Fenton was normally too busy with invention ideas to really mess with social media. But considering these days it seemed almost everyone had a page of some type, he thought it good to have one too.

Now he was deeply regretting it.

"Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. That's your name isn't it?" Mark asked.

Fenton was far too shocked to even voice any objection. That was enough for Mark to know he was correct.

"I know who you really are. I mean, do you really think that I wouldn't have a way to find out when you're working for me?" Mark asked.

Fenton's gaze was still locked at the phones screen, feeling cold to his core. Mark's threat was now very real. He had underestimated him again.

"Now, what was that about me not knowing anything about your friends and family?" Mark asked.

"Don't you touch them!" Fenton cried.

"Or what?" Mark asked, suddenly giving Fenton a shove.

It wasn't a hard shove, just enough to startle Fenton into backing up a bit.

"I know so much about you now." Mark said, shoving again.

Fenton backed up again.

"And now I can hurt you."

Shove. Back up.

"In more ways then you could ever dream possible." 

One last shove, and Fenton found his back against the wall.

"So don't tell me what I can and can't do. Understand?" Mark said.

In that moment the look Mark was giving Fenton was something Fenton could only describe as dark and intense.

That look disappeared suddenly as Mark took a quick moment then to compose himself. Once he did he looked up to Fenton again, smiling just a bit sweetly. The kind of sweet that hid the taste of hidden poison.

"Lean down again would you?" Mark said.

Fenton didn't have much of a choice in the matter. More so with the new revelation So he did lean down, just a bit worried about why Mark wanted him to do so.

He didn't have to wait long. Mark gripped the sides of Fenton's face almost tenderly. Fenton knew what was about to happen before it did. As much as he wanted to deny it was going to happen.

But it did.

Suddenly Mark Beaks was kissing him. 

The kiss was almost tender. Shocking for a move that was filled with tension and a sheer act of showing Mark was in control.

Fenton was so glad for the Gizmoduck visor hiding most of his face, if only so Mark didn't see the horror in his eyes. He was terrified into silence, just staring and trying to figure out just how this happened exactly.

Mark finally pulled away. He seemed satisfied with himself. 

"I admit been wanting to do that for awhile." Mark said. "So glad finally had the chance."

"You.. you're a monster." Fenton managed to say.

"I've got the money and information for that to not matter." Mark said.

Mark leaned against Fenton, looking incredibly comfortable there despite Fenton cringing and clearly not at all happy with the situation. 

"Now, let's talk about your new job requirements." Mark said.


	4. Only You (Robot!Fenton au)

Prime directive successfully changed.

 

Rebooting...

His name was Fenton. He had no family. No past. No other connections to the world save the present moment.

That was okay though. Because he had Mark. He couldn't quite recall when they had met or how, considering it was so long ago. But he knew that Mark was an important person in his life.

The only person in his life.

Mark was there for him so much. And he took such good care of him in the lavish, private island they had. Even if Mark did have to leave to attend business sometimes, he always made sure there was a lot to keep him entertained until he returned.

And sometimes Mark would spend weeks with him, devoting his time to him and only him.

But lately, despite it all sometimes Fenton would pause, suddenly feeling like something was wrong. Like what he was doing in that moment was not what he was meant to do. But just as quickly as the thought came it would go away.

Maybe he had a virus. He would have to have Mark do a systems check for him.

Nothing other then that was wrong. Why would it be? He was with the one he loved and well taken care of. What issue besides virus or malfunction could he possibly have.

 

Fenton had suggested Mark check his systems later that day. For some reason that startled Mark.

"Why?" he asked, looking Fenton's expression over carefully.

"It's probably nothing. But sometimes I feel.. wrong. Like somethings wrong and I shouldn't be here." Fenton said, feeling stupid for even saying such a thing.

Marks face was a bit pale for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Fenton asked.

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine. Just... really surprised to hear that coming from you." Mark said quickly. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"For the last week. But I know it's a stupid thing, and i'm sure it's just a virus I picked up." Fenton said.

Mark, who had seemed unnaturally tense relaxed slightly.

"Oh right, it could be a virus. Darn those things. I'll just check up on that right away then." Mark said, 

 

Soon enough Fenton found himself on the work table, Mark typing away on his laptop hooked up to one of his jack ports in his back,and searching through and fixing code. 

"Tell me if you feel anything different." Mark said.

"Okay." Fenton answered, eyes fixed on the ceiling at the moment. 

There wasn't much to do when in the middle of being scanned. So he could only let his processor wander. And in that moment that was when an image of an duck he did not know popped into his mind. 

She was a cop. He knew that somehow. Just like he knew that she loved him so much. Like only a mother could.

"Mark?" Fenton said.

"Yeah? What's up? Feeling different?" Mark asked.

"A little, just was wondering... " Fenton started.

"And what did I say about wondering?" Mark asked.

"Don't do it. I know. But I just have this vision in my head all of a sudden and I have to ask... do I have a mom?" Fenton asked. 

Mark paused a moment, then started to type faster.

"Not anymore you don't." Mark said.

Fenton didn't have time to question what Mark meant before he slipped into reboot mode. When he woke again, he felt a lot better. Why had he ever questioned if he belonged here or not? Whatever issue he had it was fixed.

 

Now that he was fixed he could go right back to work.

 

That was funny. Why would he think that? He didn't have a job. 

 

That night Mark and Fenton were laid out on the couch, watching movie on streaming as Fenton fell into a recharge state. No live t.v here. There was too much of a possibility Fenton would see the news and possibly himself, still missing after five months at this point

Mark kept a good eye on Fenton after the so called virus scan. Fenton had come so close to questioning things he did not want him questioning. If he had thought more he might had realized that there were holes in his memory. And that his feelings were not matching up with what he thought he knew. 

During his scan Mark realized that the changes he made were trying to put themselves back into place.

It was like the system was trying to fight back.

That sounded completely silly. Systems just didn't work like that. But then, he didn't know anything about Fenton's original creators. For all he knew they invented whole new technology that could do that.

As much as he kept Fenton's general personality he made sure to program in that he wouldn't question him. But if this kept up he would start questioning, maybe even get his real memories and personality back.

And that was something Mark did not want to happen. 

But it appeared he may have to prepare for such a thing. It wouldn't be that hard to hold someone completely against their will, would it? 

He peered down to Fenton. So lifelike really. One would never had guessed easily what Fenton was. And now he was his and only his.

Even if those who had known Fenton in his old life were still looking for him. And that many of those people did actually suspect him. In fact, Fenton's mother made it a daily thing to cruise near his work and at least one of his homes. She was smart enough to know she could not accuse or attack the rich tech business ceo outright.

She could keep an eye on him when he was in Duckberg. But good thing he wasn't keeping Fenton in Duckberg.

Mark brushed the side of Fenton's face with a finger, smiling. The virus scans would have to be often. But it would be worth it to keep Fenton with him. And if there came a time when that wouldn't work anymore, Mark would figure something out. 

Fentons eyes opened ever so slightly, roused of his recharge.

"Is something wrong?" Fenton asked.

"Oh no, nothing. Just was thinking how lucky I am to have you." Mark said gently.

"I feel that way too." Fenton said with a sleepy smile and mumbling a sleep "I love you." before falling back into recharge.


	5. A Matter of Trust (Robot! Fenton au)

Silence. Gyro's lab was not always such a quiet place. With the occasional accidents, things turning evil, or Gyro yelling at someone, the lab was a chaotic place. So Fenton was glad for a little bit of quiet time. Even if he was currently still working through his break. But tool cleaning waited for no duck.

He finished with one of the oily screwdrivers when a voice called out behind him.

"Hey Fenton!" Huey cried.

Fenton nearly dropped his tools. The young duck cringed at the clatter as the tools hit the floor.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you like that." Huey said.

"It's okay." Fenton said, picking up the fallen tools. "I just didn't know you were here. How did you get in here by the way?"

"Manny let me in when he went for break. Did you know he smokes? How I don't know." Huey said.

"Yes, I know. And how, I have no idea either." Fenton said, shrugging. "But anyways, if you're looking for Mr.Gearloose he's not here right now. Probably having another verbal battle with the vending machine again." Fenton said. "But I might be able to help you. What can I do for you?" 

"Well, I'm working on some research to do with one of machine fixing badges. And I thought I'd get some answers from someone who actually works on machines. So yeah, pretty sure you can help." Huey said.

Huey then glanced at the table Fenton was standing next to. A mass of metal parts and wires laid out on the table.

"What are you working on?" Huey asked, eyeing the device on the table before them.

"A toaster." Fenton said, moving aside the device Huey had been looking at to reveal a beat up looking toaster.

"Umm.. Fenton don't tell Gyro i'm questioning him, because he'll get really, really mad at me. But toasters have been invented." Huey said.

"Very true. Luckily we are not trying to invent what has already been invented but tweak some issues. This is Gyro's toaster. He built it himself and it may have gone a tad evil." Fenton said.

Huey eyed the toaster. Now that he looked closer he could tell there were dents in the metal and he wondered what was done to subdue this toaster. It didn't look particularly evil though. He wondered what an evil toaster would actually look like.

"It couldn't had been very tough." Huey said.

"Gyro might had accidentally put an incinerate option on his toaster." Fenton admitted. "Please don't tell him I told you."

"Ah. Evil plus incinerate setting equals trouble." Huey said.

"Indeed." Fenton said. "So just have to take out that setting and it should be at least less dangerous. Speaking of danger levels, should probably put it in a safer place then this table."

Fenton picked up the toaster and was moving to put the device away. He did not however note that the toasters long plug wire was trailing. Nor did realize it was under his foot under his foot stepped on it and the wire pulled taunt.

"Gah!" Fenton cried, falling to the floor.

The toaster fell with a metallic clatter, sliding some distance from Fenton.

"You okay?" Huey asked.

"I've had worse falls." Fenton admitted as he got back to his feet.

"Sounds like something Launchpad would say." Huey said.

Being the ever helpful duck Huey was, he went to retrieve the toaster. Huey bent over to pick up the fallen toaster. The fall must had turned the toaster back on because suddenly the toasters slots were glowing red and there was a high whining noise. The toaster was gathering it's energy Fenton realized almost too late.

Almost.

"Watch out!"

Fenton didn't have the time to think. He only reacted. He lunged forward, shoving Huey out of the range of the red, hot blast. A blast he knew he himself could take.

Huey was pushed far out of the path but stumbled back to the ground from the force of the push. He didn't stay on the ground long, hearing Fenton yelp in pain, followed by the sound of metal being crushed.

"Fenton!" Huey cried, sitting up to get a better view of what happened.

The toaster was no more, crushed under one of Fenton's feet. The light of it's deadly beam dying to nothingness. Fenton himself was standing, looking from this angle unharmed.

"You okay?" Fenton asked.

"I'm fine. But I thought you got hurt for sure. I hear you yell and-"

Huey stopped speaking the moment Fenton turned to get a better look at Huey. Seeing feathers burned off, only to reveal metal and wires on the side of someones face was just a tad worrying.

"Fenton! Your face!" Huey cried.

The panic in Huey's voice alarmed Fenton and he quickly put a hand up to his face to feel what damage had been done. He was on the verge of his own panic when he realized that part of his false feathers around his left eye and cheek had been ripped away.

"It's not as bad as you think." Fenton said, hands out in a placating gesture. "I'm not hurt to start off with. And this is normal for me."

"How is that normal!" Huey cried.

Fenton cringed. Of course Huey didn't know just how hurtful that question had been. Even so Fenton felt a twinge of the feeling. 

He couldn't really dwell on feelings right now though. Huey was in shock and Fenton had to figure out what he was going to do now.

He had few options. Fenton could run, and never come back to Duckberg.

Or there was the truth.

He chose the harder but possibly less painful option. The truth.

"Okay, here's the truth. I'm a robot. Not like the Gizmoduck armor. I am an artificial being made of non organic parts, made to act like a normal duck." Fenton said.

The truth felt freeing for a sheer moment.  
But then, came the logical worry. What is Huey didn't understand? What if he feared him? Or worst of all, told someone else about this? The wrong person knowing this could end in disaster.

Huey only stared. Fenton was worried that the child had gone into some sort of shock. 

"Huey? Are you okay?" Fenton asked.

Huey jumped a bit, realizing he had spaced out for a moment. He stared at Fenton a long moment.

"I'm fine. Just shocked. I never would have thought... I mean you wear robotic armor and you're actually a robot?" Huey 

"A little redundant and ironic I know. " Fenton admitted.

A bit of silence. The Huey spoke again.

"You're... not a biological being then?" Huey asked.

"In the terms of flesh and blood? No, i'm not." Fenton said. "I'm a person! Just not one with organs or real feathers."

"What are they made of? Your feathers." Huey blurted out.

"Well you see I can take organic matter similar to fe- Wait, Is that really important right now?" Fenton asked.

Huey shook his head.

"Sorry. Just trying to understand all this. I mean... you're an actual robot!"

"Yes. I am." Fenton said.

"Did Gyro make you?" Huey asked.

Fenton snorted at the question.

"No. Not one of Gyro's creations. He actually doesn't know what I really am so if we could keep that a secret that be great. Knowing him, he would be livid if he knew I was keeping this from him. And then he would probably try a bunch of experiments to see how I work."

"Yeah. He probably would." Huey said, not even attempting to deny what Gyro would probably do.

Gyro didn't strike Huey as someone who cared much about someones feelings if there was some sort of scientific knowledge to be gained. 

Fenton continued.

"Huey, I know all this is a lot of new information and it's on the weird side. But could you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this? I like having others treat me like i'm an actual person. And if the wrong people know, that all goes away for me. I may not even be free for very long if the wrong type of people learn about me. It could be dangerous."

Fenton looked just a bit worried, waiting for Huey's response. Depending on Huey's response, he might have to leave.

"I get it." Huey said. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Your secret if safe with me."

Fenton smiled, relief in his eyes.

"Thank you. I appreciate it so much." Fenton said.

Huey nodded. He did have some apprehensions about keeping such a secret from his brothers. But he made the promise. And he understood the less people who knew Fenton's secret, the better.

Besides, who was to say Dewey and Louie didn't have their own secrets?"

"Do you need help with fixing that uhhh... exposed patch by the way?" Huey asked. "I'm sure you've had to fix stuff like that by yourself a lot. So probably don't need help. But i'd like to if you need it by any small chance."

Huey was right. He could do it himself. And he would probably get it done much faster if he did it on his own.

But it was sometimes a wonderful thing to have the help of friends.

"If you don't mind learning a few things I could use a hand. Let me show you how I make new feathers" Fenton said.

Huey brightened, glad to be of help to Fenton. Glad he was trusted.


	6. Night of the Not Date

The charity ball was not something Fenton was going to miss. And as Gizmoduck he had agreed to the auction that was set up to help fund a local food kitchen. It hadn’t even taken him a minute to agree to it. Any way he could help out after all.

For the duration of the ball Gizmoduck would keep company with whoever won the auction. Something Fenton was sure he could do without a problem, who ever won. Even if Fenton wasn’t use to big events like this, but for charity he would certainly try.

When he had arrived at the ball they had been in the middle of setting up. But what he saw was shaping up to be looking elegant and lovely. He was curious to see what the grand ball room would look like once finished being decorated and with the hum of a ball going full swing.

But now first, the auction itself. It was set up in a room off to the side of the main ball so that the music and the sound of the ball goers would not interrupt the auction.

Fenton was not the only person to be putting their personal time up on auction. A couple of celebrities who hailed from Duckberg had gone up before him. The same celebrities put up personal memorabilia for auction as well.

It was all shaping up to bring in a lot for the food kitchen.

“For our next auction we have local Duckberg hero Gizmoduck. He has graciously offered up his personal time to accompany the winner for the duration of the party. Shall we start the bidding at a thousand?” the auctioneer started up, breaking Fenton out of his thoughts.

The auctioneer was doing his work at a lightning pace. Fenton could barely keep up with what was going on. One moment the price was at a thousand, which is where the auction price had started at. Suddenly it was a series of prices that Fenton barely heard or when he did, believed.

And then it another moment it was over.

“And we have our winner. Number seventy has won this auction. Please come up to the stage sir.” the auctioneer said.

Fenton searched the crowd, waiting to see just who had spent so much money to spend time with him. A movement from the back of the crowd and the winner was sauntering up the aisle.

Sheer disappointment and a tinge of disgust filled Fenton when he saw who it was.

It was Mark Beaks.

The tech giant ceo was dressed in a very obnoxious purple tuxedo and did not look like he belonged here at all. He also looked very pleased to see Fenton.

“Hey there, long time now see?” Mark said, sounding very chipper and not at all like someone who had used someone only mere months ago.

“No, no way.” Fenton hissed.

“Hey there, this is a charity thing. You’re not going to back out of a charity obligation are you?” Mark asked, a smirk on his beak.

Of course Mark would use his sense of integrity against him. People like Mark would do that without a second thought. And there was nothing Fenton could do about it. Nothing but keep to his promise.

“You know I’m not going to.” Fenton said, barely keeping the anger out of his voice.

“Good!”

Mark offered the crook of his elbow.

“Shall we then?” he said

Fenton had to resist the urge to slap Mark’s arm away. It took all his self control to prevent himself from doing so. Instead he sighed deeply before putting his arm into the offered arm.

“What are you even doing here?” Fenton asked as they left the auction room.

“Not my scene, I know. Too stuffy for my style. But there was some buzz online about you being here and when I found that out I had to come.” Mark explained.

“Of course you did.” Fenton sighed.

“I did what I had to. You weren’t exactly answering my social media messages.” Mark said.

“And I wonder why that could be.” Fenton said.

“Are you still mad about the whole using you for my own ends, basically taking away your control of self, and then trying to take the armor for myself, thing?” Mark asked.

“Yes!” Fenton cried.

“That was so months ago. Let it go.” Mark said.

Mark’s clear apathy at the situation just burned. Much more then the actual situation that happened.

“You’re not even the least bit sorry?” Fenton asked, glaring down at Mark from behind the visor.

“Actually I am sorry.” Mark said.

Fenton skidded to a halt.

“You… are?” Fenton said.

“Oh yeah. I mean I totally messed that up. Taking the suit was a terrible idea. Too dangerous and honestly now that I think about it, a ton of work. Who needs that? Besides you I guess. You make it look good.”

Fenton scowled.

“Right, of course. That’s what your sorry about. Not the actual issue. Should have known.” Fenton said.

Fenton pulled his arm away from Mark, pulling forward to put at least a tiny bit of distance between them. He may have to accompany him the entire night but he didn’t have to look at him the entire time.

The wheel of the Gizmoduck suit may have seemingly accidentally ran over Mark’s foot.

“Ow!” Mark cried.

“So sorry, these ornate tile floors can be so slippery.” Fenton commented, managing to keep a smirk off his beak.

Fifteen minutes into the ball and already Fenton was wishing time machines were indeed invented and that he had one. Anything to get through this night faster.

After the wheel thing Mark was more careful about keeping Fenton close, often putting an arm around Fenton like he was his date or something. And time to time Mark would lean against him and gaze up with an awestruck look. Like he didn’t believe this was happening himself.

Fenton wished this wasn’t happening. Last time they had met things were very tense and understandably Fenton had not come anywhere close to an emotion even resembling forgiveness since then.

It still burned so much, being used and lied to like that.

“You had me fooled you know.” Fenton said suddenly.

“Oh, about what?” Mark asked.

“That you might be a decent person.” Fenton said. “Instead of a total jerk.”

“I’m not that bad.” Mark said with a roll of his eyes.

Mark couldn’t see Fenton’s expression but he could only guess that Fenton had an not pleased look on his face.

“Really? You actually think that?” Fenton asked.

“I didn’t pay for you to try to push morals on me.” Mark said.

“You paid for time with me. You didn’t pay for me to not tell you the truth.” Fenton said.

Mark rolled his eyes.

“Fine, whatever. Just smile while I take a selfie of us would you?”

Two hours in and Fenton was growing more and more unimpressed with Mark.

After the earlier conversation, Mark had tried speaking with other ball goers, arm firmly around Gizmoduck as he started up conversations. Those conversations didn’t last too long though, the people he was talking to either not at all getting what Mark was saying or finding Mark to be an annoyance.

Mark’s arm was still ever present when attempting to talk to these people.

Then Mark started to talk more to Fenton.

Mark had spent most of the night talking about himself thus far. Not a shock to Fenton. Mark was always one to talk a lot about himself.

Though Mark talking about himself was better then he attempting to get to know Fenton.

“So… tell me more about yourself?”

That figured he wanted to know more now the moment Fenton had that thought.

“Which self are you referring to?” Fenton asked.

“I don’t know. Both I guess. I mean, I saw what you really looked like already. So that’s not a mystery.” Mark said.

“You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t want to share personal details about myself with you.” Fenton said.

Mark shrugged.

“Maybe I’m just trying to get details because I am actually trying to act like a caring person. Maybe some of your moralizing got through. Ever think of that?” Mark asked.

Fenton frowned. As much as he hated Mark, he did want to try and see the good in others. Or at least try to give them the chance to prove they had a good streak somewhere. Maybe somewhere really, really deep down. But there.

“I… guess that could be possible.” Fenton said.

“Oh anythings possible.” Mark said.

A buzz noise sounded from Fenton’s helmet. It took his a second to realize Gyro was contacting him via an built in communication device in the suit.

“Pardon me, I need to take this.” Fenton said. “It might be an emergency.”

“I feel you.” Mark said, drawing out his phone, possibly to check up on some apps as he had been doing time to time during the night.

Fenton willed the suit to pick up the call.

“Why are you with Mark Beaks!” Gyro’s shrill yell echoed in his helmet.

Fenton quickly turned down the volume.

“I’m sorry, but he won the charity auction an- wait, how do you know i’m with Mark Beaks?” Fenton asked.

“Because apparently there are pictures all over the net. And it’s going what do the kids call it… virus? Ugh, anyways, where was I… oh right. Not only are you in pictures with that hack, but you’re dating him?” Gyro shouted.

“What!?” Fenton cried, voice a little shriller then he intended. “I am not dating Mark Beaks! Why would you thi-”

Fenton froze, it all coming into place.

“I’ll call you back. I need to talk to someone.”

Fenton hung up the call before turning to Mark.

“You posted those pictures of us on the net and said we were dating!?” Fenton cried.

“Well yeah. I mean, we would make a great couple don’t you think?” Mark asked.

“I… I don’t even know where to begin with this! You-”

What Fenton had to say was interrupted by an announcement.

“Tonight we have raised so much for the Duckberg food kitchen. Thank you all for your kindness.”

Fenton glared at Mark a moment before turning to leave.

“Oh look, party is over. And so is my obligation to you. Now if you don’t mind I have to go. Possibly wash off the suit a bit.” Fenton said.

“Sure you don’t want to join me at the after party.” Mark asked.

“Balls don’t have after parties… I think. Either way, the answer is no.” Fenton replied.

For a split second Mark looked annoyed. But he quickly regained control of his emotions and shrugged.

“Cool, cool. Whatever. See you some other time soon then?” Mark asked.

Fenton was already gone, helicoptering away into the night and trying to figure out how he was going to deal with this possible fallout.


	7. Memories (Robot Fenton au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after the reprogrammed drabble.

He came out of recharge in a room he didn't know. 

Last thing Fenton remembered was that he and Mark had been sitting on the couch again, Mark lovingly nuzzling him and speaking of how wonderful he was. Then... nothing.

This was was for sure not the couch. This looked like a lab. He had never been here before. He was sure of it. And he was very sure he was not anywhere near home.

The fact he was strapped down on a table was not helping his growing panic either.

"Where am I?" Fenton cried, pulling at the straps.

"In my lab." an unfamiliar voice said

Fenton turned his head to see his was not at all alone. Three others shared the room with him currently. Three others he did not know. Even more terrifying, the taller one of them all was at computer that was currently wired into Fenton.

"Fenton, you're awake." the woman in group said. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you people?" Fenton shouted, eyes wide with terror. "Are you the ones who strapped me down?" 

"Well yes. I figured you would probably freak out about all this." the one at the computer commented.

"Of course i'm freaking out! You kidnapped me!" Fenton cried out.

"It's not like that." the child wearing red said. "We saved you."

Despite the situation Fenton laughed. If not a bit hysterically. 

"Saved me? From what? My home and my loved one?"

Fenton stopped as a realization hit him.

"Where's Mark?" Fenton asked in a demanding tone.

"In jail where he belongs." Fentons M'ma said with the tone of someone who thought so much worse should happen to the person in question.

"What!?" Fenton cried.

"Not helping right now." Gyro growled. "Keep him calm will you?"

"Well, work faster. This has to be horrifying for him!" Fenton's M'ma snapped.

"I am trying! Your son is made of highly complicated machinery and programming. So this is going to take time." Gyro snapped back.

"But you can do it?" Huey asked.

Gyro snorted.

"Of course I can. How Beaks managed this is beyond me. But if he could do it, so can I" Gyro said.

Fenton was listening to all of this with ever growing terror. They were trying to reprogram him.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" Fenton asked.

Fenton's M'ma was doing everything to keep her cool. There were so many things she wanted to do right now. Hug her son, tell him everything was okay, and then beat the ever loving shit out of Mark Beaks.

She would settle for trying to keep Fenton calm while Gyro worked to fix the damage Mark did to him. 

"I know you don't believe it right now but you were kidnapped by Mark Beaks." Huey said.

"That's not true!" Fenton cried.

"He reprogrammed your memory." Huey said.

"You're lying!" Fenton snapped. "Why would he? He loves me!"

Fenton's M'ma's hands clenched into tight fists at that. If Mark were here now he surely would had been punched more then once by now.

"Loves you? He messed with your programming so that you be only devoted to him. He took you from your home. Your family-" Huey continued.

"I don't know who any of your people are!" Fenton hissed almost viciously. "So let me go and bring me back to Mark!"

Fenton's M'ma was on the verge of tears.

"I swear, the more stressed out he gets the harder it is to hack in. I wonder if he was made that way. Whoever made him really must be a magnificent programmer. That said, do I need to repeat? Keep him calm." Gyro said.

"I don't know how to calm him down. I can't blame him for being so scared. He doesn't know who any of us are right now. And if how Beaks cut him off for so long... if that picture hadn't leaked we never would had found him." Fenton's M'ma said.

"I got an idea." Huey said. "Do you have any pictures to do with Fenton on you? "

"Of course. Phone or wallet photos?" Fenton's M'ma asked.

"Both! Both would be great." Huey said.

Fenton's M'ma was drawing out her wallet to retrieve pictures as Huey stepped closer to Fenton's side.

"Fenton, we need you to look at some pictures." Huey said.

"So what? So you can distract me while he works on hacking my memory? I'm not going to make this easier for you!"

Fenton shut his eyes, refusing to look at the images.

Despite his refusal, Fenton's M'ma stepped forward, holding one of the pictures up to him.

"Look, just look. Please." she said.

Something about the desperate tone in her voice made Fenton open his eyes.

There were pictures of him. For a short moment he thought maybe these people had been stalking him. But then he realized many details about the photos were off when compared to his memory. Details like locations he did not remember being at, people he never remembered seeing much less knowing. And he was in each one of those.

"Do you remember any of this?" Fenton's M'ma asked softly.

"No... no of course I don't. But how did you get these pictures of me if-" Fenton said.

Urged on by Fenton calming down, Fenton's M'ma starting talking about the images she was showing him

"This is when you got your internship here. Unpaid-" she gave a withering glare in Gyros direction. 

Gyro did not even try to make eye contact, still typing away.

"Hey, he's getting paid now. Just not by me." Gyro commented.

She ignored that and went back to describing the pictures. One by one, every moment caught in the pictures talked about in loving detail. Fenton was transfixed. By time they got through the last picture Fenton was still silent.

"Please, please remember. You have to remember." Fenton's M'ma said, her voice shaking with hope.

Fenton's gaze never left the pictures.

"But... how... he loves me. He wouldn't do something like this."

Fenton no longer sounded so sure of himself. Questions were starting actually stick in his mind. Like how he never let him leave the building. Or watch live TV. Or go on the internet. It all made too much sense.

"Would he?"

Suddenly Fenton went completely stiff before convulsing and falling into recharge mode. Fenton's M'ma was at Fenton's side before the dropped phone could even hit the floor. Not that she was concerned about the phone. She was propping Fenton's head up, looking for any sign of him still working.

"What did you do!?" she cried.

"Chances are that he's just rebooting." Gyro said. "Or that I deleted something important accidentally. But it's most likely the rebooting option."

"Deleted!" Fenton's M'ma cried.

"Would you stop yelling at me? I'm just saying its a possibility." Gyro said.

"He had better be just rebooting. I have a taser and I know how to use it." she threatened.

"Go ahead! It wouldn't be the first time that happened." Gyro snapped.

"Guys! This isn't helping!" Huey said.

The sound of Fenton groaning from the table defused the situation. Fenton's eyes slowly opened. The first thing he did was look up towards his M'ma's worried face and then frown.

"M'ma?" Fenton said "Why are you crying?"

Fenton's mother was speechless a moment. She hadn't even realised she had been crying at the time. But now the tears were coming down faster out of sheer joy. Then she let out a cry of relief before hurrying to his sons side.

"He's back!" Huey cried.

"Your welcome." Gyro said.

Fenton's M'ma kissed Fenton's fore head over and over, talking quickly in another language, mostly saying how happy she was that he was safe.

"What happened? Why is everyone acting like i've been gone for so l-" Fenton froze, a memory coming to him. "Beaks! He tried to-"

"Succeeded, actually. And hid you away for seven months." Gyro said.

"What!? No... that can't be. It wasn't that long ago he was trying to reprogram me. It couldn't have been seven months." Fenton cried.

Everyone was very quiet. No one knew what to say to that confused and half terrified look on Fenton's face.

"No... really? Seven months? I lost seven whole months because someone with an obsession and lack of morals decided to mess with my programming? And so that he could do who knows what?" Fenton cried.

"Do you remember anything of what happened while your programming was changed?" Huey asked.

"No, thank goodness. But I can't believe... that... monster!" Fenton shouted.

"You should probably know that well.. more people know about the robot thing." Huey said.

Somehow at the moment this felt like the least of Fenton's worries.

"Who knows now?" Fenton asked.

"Umm well..my whole family? This is including honorary family members like Launchpad and Webby. It was kind of a group effort to save you." Huey said. "I'm sorry. We had to explain about the robot thing when we form a rescue party. It's still a secret from most people though."

Fenton sighed.

"It... could be worse. It could had gotten out to more people... wait! If Beak's is in jail, whats to keep him from spreading the information out of spite?" Fenton asked.

Everyone else in the room looked as if they had not quite thought of that.

"Actually.. " Scrooge Mcduck said as he entered the room " Beaks hasn't said anything about it. Which worries me. He normally is the first to share any bit of information, from ridiculously small to really big things. So he must has some reason. Until we find out what that is, can't be sure how safe your secret is."

Scrooge paused a moment.

"Now, It's more then understandable you will want to have some recovery time. I suggest you take it."

"I think that would be a good idea." Fenton's M'ma said.

"I suppose I should get your limbs back on before you go." Gyro commented to Fenton.

"That would be nice." Fenton agreed.

Gyro quickly went to work on Fenton's limbs. Scrooge, Huey, and Fenton's M'ma had cleared out of the room for the moment for various reasons, leaving the two alone.

"Hey dummy." Gyro said after a moment.

Fenton looked up at Gyro.

"Yes, Mr.Gearloose?" he asked.

Gyro sighed, averting his gaze to the ground before speaking.

"Don't tell anyone I said this. And I mean anyone. But..."

Gyro paused to look around, making doubly sure no one else was around.

"I'm glad you're back."

Fenton smiled.

"I won't tell anyone. And thank you. I'm glad to be back too." Fenton said.


	8. Sing (Gyro/Fenton)

Gyro heard the singing when he came back from a lunch break. At first he had thought someone had a radio on. He didn't recall having a radio in the lab but then Manny had been known to drag in random things time to time. He was a solid intern but did have some strange habits. 

He supposed a statue headed man horse had to have some issues to bring to the table though.

That aside, whatever artist it was on the radio they were a great singer.

Gyro entered the lab, about to ask whoever was listening to the radio to turn it down. It was at that moment Gyro realized where the singing was really coming from.

It was Fenton singing. Gyro didn't recognize the song at all but he knew he liked the tune. And he certainly liked the voice that was coming out of Fenton.

Gyro had never considered that Fenton could sing, much less very well. But here he was, belting out some song with all the confidence of well versed on stage performer. It was different from the confidence aura Fenton liked to try and put on when he was Gizmoduck. This was pure, actual confidence. 

And it was kind of breath taking.

Fenton had not seen Gyro just yet. He was busy singing the next chorus of the song. Gyro watched him for awhile before finally clearing his throat.

Fenton jumped then, startled.

"Ah! Gyro! I didn't know you got back." Fenton cried.

Gyro didn't quite say anything yet. He was still in awe of what he had witnessed. Fenton's confidence aura was gone now, more flustered now.

"I was just-" Fenton started.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Gyro asked.

Fenton shrugged.

"I wasn't exactly trying to hide it. It's just you prefer a quiet work environment. And I guess I've never thought about singing at the times we're not at the lab." he explained.

"I see." Gyro said.

"I will keep it down now that you're here." Fenton said.

"Actually... I don't mind if you keep singing." Gyro said.

Fenton grinned widely. This was Gyro's subtle way of saying how much he liked Fenton's singing.

"Any requests?" Fenton asked.


	9. Paper cut football and Aunts (Goldie/Scrooge)

She was behaving. Which at times was very hard. Old habits died hard after all. 

And Goldie had a ton of bad habits that were difficult to kill.

But she was doing pretty good in not stealing anything from Mcduck manor since she had been around the place a lot more. At Scrooge's clear invitation she must add. 

Beakley had not been happy when she learned of this. She may have called Goldie a few names that technically were true. But hey, she had also been called much worse before. For normally fair reasons.

Either way Goldie was a more common fixture around the manor more these days. Since she and Scrooge had rekindled some old feelings and had come to an understanding on some subjects. Goldie was starting to think she was pretty serious about this. Maybe time to finally settle down. She could do that.

That didn't mean she had to get boring of course. Already she had joined in on a few adventures, such as a dive for a giant rainbow pearl. That was fun. And she got to fight a giant squid!

Fun as that all was, there was one annoyance. Beakley was keeping an eye on her despite her doing so well. Not that Goldie actually blamed her. The woman was doing her job. Couldn't fault her for that.

It still made things a bit tense. But Goldie thought it worth dealing with. Besides, she knew how to lose Beakly for awhile. It was during one of the times she was losing Beakly for a bit that she went into the mansion library and came across the triplets and Webby in there as well. They were not using books in a normal book user manner. In fact, any librarian worth their salt would be having a bit of a fit with the fact that the kids were tossing a book around like it were a ball. 

"What's up kiddos?" Goldie asked.

The kids stopped their game when they heard Goldie. The stopping of respect to the speaker or fear of being in trouble Goldie wasn't sure yet.

"Paper cut football." Louie answered.

Not the answer Goldie expected.

"What in the world is paper cut football?" Goldie asked.

"It's an old game we came up with some years ago when Uncle Donald got us all some old used bookstore books for Christmas." Huey started to explain.

"He felt bad he couldn't get us anything we could really play with. So we made a game. I think we made Uncle Donald pretty happy that day." Dewey added in.

"Until we broke a window." Louie said.

"And that is why we only play with paperback books from then on." Huey said.

"Their teaching me the game. They say I'm a natural!" Webby said.

"That's only because you tackle harder then a professional football player." Louie said.

Huey and Dewey laughed at Louie's sour expression. 

There was just something about this light, family moment that was so very wonderful to Goldie.

Goldie thought a moment before picking up one of the extra paper backs on the floor.

"I'm in. How do you play?" she asked.

The children seemed excited at the idea of having another player.

"We're going to have to go back to no teams rules. But why not? Huey, get the paper cut football rule book." Dewey said.

 

Paper Cut football turned out to only partly be like football in it's actual rule and play form. Football in name only almost. Yes, the game did involve carrying books around like footballs and the occasional tackle. But there were also a variety of other rules and ways to score side points. It boggled Goldie's mind a bit. But then, she liked a challenge.

Goldie was a good player both by virtue of being taller and because she wasn't afraid to climb furniture to score points. Webby wasn't afraid to climb furniture either, which made her even more of a worthy opponent. 

The only not so fun part was whenever there was a dispute on the rules, which Goldie was starting to think were made up partially on the fly.

"You're standing on a rug. The play doesn't count!" Huey said during one dispute.

"Yes, but I am standing on a blue rug, which you'll find cancels out that rule." Louie argued.

"Crud! He's right!" Huey grumbled.

"Okay, so we got that smoothed out, let's get back to the game." Goldie said.

"Whatever you say Aunt Goldie." Dewey said.

Everyone else in the room stopped. Dewey clearly had not realized what he said.

"What?" he asked, seeing everyone staring.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" Goldie asked.

Dewey realized what he had said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't really know what you and Uncle Scrooge's status is. I shouldn't have assumed." Dewey said.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's fine. It's only.. never been called aunt before. And I've been called a lot of things." Goldie said.

"Like what?" Huey asked innocently.

"Um, never mind that." Goldie said quickly. "Just know that it's okay to call me that if you want. Just don't tell Scrooge I said that yet. If he wants a relationship status confirmation he's got to earn it."

"I have to earn what exactly?" Scrooge asked, showing up at the threshold of the library.

"Oh nothing." Goldie said.

From the grin on everyone else in the room Scrooge felt he had missed something important. He also sensed he was not going to get the truth of what was going on if he asked. Not if Goldie was involved.

"Well, in that case we do have a dinner reservation at-"

"oooo! Dinner!" all the kids interrupted.

"It's been months! Are you never ever going to let this go are you?" Scrooge asked.

"Nope." Louie said.

Scrooge sighed.


	10. Hospital Visit

Having the hospital bill being paid by the richest duck in the world meant a few things. One of those things was prompt and perhaps a tiny bit excessive service from the hospital staff. Already Fenton had taken advantage of some the perks. He had nearly died after all, so it felt fair to use some of the resources given him.

 

When awake he would either talk to visitors or watch the TV in the room. Most of the time though he was sleeping. 

 

Those pain drugs were something. It made things comfortable enough that he could actually sleep. They also knocked him out for long hours at a time. A good way to pass the time. Though now it was starting to feel like he had gotten a life times worth of sleep out of the way by now.

One night he opened his eyes. He wasn't sure what time it was but he assumed it was later as from the window he could see the sun going down.

He looked around the room. Fenton was half expecting his M'ma to still be there, even if he had insisted that the hospital would take good care of him and she didn't need to stay so long during visiting hours. But it was hard to convince his M'ma to not do anything she set her mind on doing.

She was not there this time however. Hopefully she was getting some well deserved rest or personal time. 

Fenton was about to close his eyes to try and slip back into sleep when he realized there was someone else in the room. At first he thought maybe it was Gyro. He actually did show up time to time, claiming work related reasons. That was Gyro speak for worried and didn't want to admit it.

Instead of Gyro, Fenton realized it was Mark Beaks there. 

He was slumped back in a chair in a corner further from the bed, dozing off a bit.

"Mark?" Fenton rasped, hoping that maybe this was just a left over remnant of a nightmare and that it would disappear when he was fully awake.

He didn't. Mark looked up, jolted out of his dozing by Fenton's voice. He looked a bit groggy himself and didn't say anything at first. It gave Fenton enough time to break out of his sleep fog.

Of all the people to visit him here, Mark was the last person he expected would show up. And the last person he wanted to see honestly.

"What are you doing here?" Fenton asked, a tinge of hostility in his voice.

Mark was at the very least a bit sheepish looking. Good. Maybe he actually felt some sort of guilt. Maybe it was a bit petty of Fenton to feel that way, but then Mark had used him. And put many people in danger in the process.

"Uh... hey there.' Mark said.

Not the exactly the strongest of greetings. Fenton frowned as his own way of greeting.

"I thought I should at least visit you once after the uhh... incident." Mark said.

Is that what he was calling it? 

"Are you the only one here?" Fenton asked.

"Yes." Mark said.

"No one else knows you're here do they?" Fenton asked.

Mark nodded as he stood up from the chair.

"Yeah, your mother was not happy the first time I showed up. She called me a lot of names, and I suspect a lot more then I understood as some of those names were in another language that I did not understand. So um, yeah, I didn't want to run into her again." Mark said.

Fenton was not surprised by the fact his M'ma had gave Mark a verbal tongue lashing. He actually kind of wished he had been able to witness that.

"I brought flowers." Mark said, gesturing to the red and yellow roses in a vase on the stand next to the bed.

Was it also petty of Fenton to not want to think that they were pretty flowers just because they came from Mark? Mark spoke up quickly, probably afraid he was about to be kicked out.

"Wait, before you say anything, let me say something." Mark said.

Fenton would had done almost anything to get away from this conversation. He considered calling the suit again but given the glare the doctor gave him the first time he ruined his casts he decided that would not be a good plan. So instead he listened.

"I'm sorry." Mark said.

"You are?" Fenton said. "I'm... surprised that you're apologizing."

Mark rubbed the back of his neck a bit.

"I'm kind of surprised I am too. Wasn't going to at first." Mark admitted.

"What changed?" Fenton asked.

Mark fidgeted a moment. Like he greatly wanted to say something but also was thinking better of it. That should had been Fenton's first clue that he probably didn't want to know the actual answer. Still, he had asked for it. And suddenly Mark was giving it to him.

"I... really think I'm in love with you. Not just the Gizmoduck persona but the actual you." Mark said.

Fenton stared a long moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. For a second he thought maybe Mark was playing some cruel joke. But then why would he make this a joke? Besides, the expression on his face suggested it wasn't.

"You... are in love with me. Really?" Fenton said a bit bitterly.

Mark cringed at the anger in Fenton's tone. Though he did not look surprised by that bitterness in Fenton's voice.

"And you think that excuses anything you did? Besides, you don't even know me. But I know enough of you to know I'm not interested." Fenton said.

Mark didn't say anything for awhile. Only standing there with the look of someone who was caught in headlights almost. Fenton didn't wait for him to snap out of it and say anything more.

"Get out." Fenton said with as much venom as he could muster.

Surprisingly Mark didn't argue. He turned to leave, pausing only a moment to look over his shoulder.

"You know, you could had used the call button to get someone to come in and get me out of here at any moment." Mark said.

Fenton realized that Mark was right. It was actually embarrassing to know that he had been so in the moment he forgot all about the call button. 

Mark left without another word, leaving Fenton with confusion and a vase of roses.

Fenton would have someone take those roses away soon.


	11. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably be more series of drabbles in this vein of story. We'll see.

Fenton had no clue how much time had actually passed. He thought it may had been hours, but with how often he woke up only to lapse back into unconsciousness it was hard to tell how much time had actually passed. All he really knew in those moments that he was in a room that was not his, and that sometimes he hear Mark saying something to him before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Waking up fully lead him to realize one horrible conclusion of what had happened. He had been kidnapped.

The drugs were no longer in his system however Fenton was in full trying to escape mode.

His prison was a well decorated series of rooms. Not a cage in the traditional sense but still very much a cage as there were no windows. He also didn't seen any sort of door. Though perhaps it was one of those sliding wall door deals happening with that. Beaks had access to a ton of technology after all.

Nothing that had been on him besides his clothes were with him now. Which was too bad. He had a few small tools on him at the time of his kidnapping.

Fenton tried the computer next.

No internet connection. Of course not. Wouldn't do any good for a prisoner to get out a asking for help message after all. It was all self contained programs. Nothing but games and an art program. Entertaining but not what he needed to get out of here.

The fact this was here though did not bode well. It meant Mark meant to have him here for a long time.

 

After hours of searching and thinking, Fenton was not any closer to an plan for freedom. And Fenton had basically tore the room apart, looking for anything that could help him to get out of this room. He was about to search for any sign of a door again when one did show up in the form of a sliding upwards door panel as Mark Beaks stepped in.

So it was a sliding wall door. Fenton would have to figure out what exactly signaled the door to slide open.

Mark looked pleased to see Fenton up and about. He didn't even seem to care about the state of the room.

"What do you think? I set this all up for you." Mark said. "Spent a good amount on it too. Not just for the comfort but for the privacy. Can't have people coming across you after all."

"Yeah. Most people have a thing against kidnapping." Fenton said dryly.

Mark shrugged.

"Their problem, not mine." Mark said.

Fenton had known Mark was not the most moral of people with an obsessive streak a mile long, but he never thought it come down to kidnapping. And Mark was so calm about it all. It was scary.

"Come here. We can hang out, talk, eat. Do all that good stuff." Mark said. gesturing to a spot on the couch.

"I'd rather you let me go." Fenton said.

Mark's purely upbeat expression didn't change. He only stayed on the couch and smiled lovingly in Fenton's direction. Fenton already was hating the expression on Mark's face.

"And what, have you run off and tell the police about how I kept here against your will?" Mark said with a small laugh.

"Yes, actually. I would love to do that right now." Fenton said.

"Yeah, not happening. Ever. Besides, why would I ever let you go when I have you right where I want you?" Mark asked.

"You can't do this! I have family, friends, a life! You can't seriously think you can keep me in here." Fenton said, trying to talk sense into Mark.

It wasn't working.

"I know this is all super awkward and that you're not my number one fan right now" Mark said.

"Oh, you think?" Fenton couldn't help but snap.

"You'll get use to me. I promise it." Mark said.

Fenton clearly did not agree judging by his clenched hands and look on his face. Mark sighed, like Fenton was being unreasonable, as he stood up from the couch and approached Fenton.

Mark was so close suddenly. Uncomfortably so. Fenton didn't like it one bit. Fenton wondered if Mark even noted his discomfort at all. Or if he cared.

 

"You are more lovely then you realize." Mark said,brushing one of Fenton's head feathers out of his face.

Fenton's eyes went wide and he backed away quickly like he had been burned. He was more terrified now then he had been before.

"Stay the hell away from me." Fenton said.

Mark didn't looked very pleased by this reaction, though he shrugged as if it were nothing. 

"Fine, fine. You're still getting settled here after all. Let me give you a few days all on your own to get use to the place. Maybe by then you'll look forward to my company." Mark said, heading back to the wall panel.

Fenton immediately tried to follow Mark out as the wall panel opened for him. But he wasn't fast enough and the panel slid back down, blocking the exit.

"No! Mark, let me out! Right now!" Fenton cried, pounding on the section of the wall.

After about fifteen minutes of this Fenton gave up on that idea. He would have to come up with a better idea. Supposedly he would have days to come up with something.


	12. Lengths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More for the kidnapped Fenton line of drabbles.

Two days passed. And there was still no solid escape plan in mind. Just some scraps of ideas that were discarded as quick as they had been thought of. Even so every plot was a step forward.

There was no paper available to him. But yet there was a pen in the room. Fenton couldn't figure out what that would be exactly but at least he had a writing tool. He had to make do with using the wall as a writing surface. Hey, it wasn't his wall after all.

Currently though he was laid out on the couch in the room, eyes closed and attempting to do two things.

The first was of course was to try and think of a plan that would actually be helpful. The other was to ignore the fact his stomach was close to imploding on itself. Not only had Mark not shown for the last two days, but neither had food. Clearly Mark was trying to link food with his presence.

At least it seemed that way. Was Mark really clever enough to try and condition him this way? 

Fenton was still thinking about that when the wall section slid up suddenly, Mark entering the room. Fenton opened his eyes and jumped to his feet immediately at this.

Mark looked just as chilled about this whole thing as he did two days ago. He also had an large pizza box in hand. Fenton couldn't help it, his eyes locked on that pizza box and his stomach rumbled. He then looked away from the box when he understood he was staring.

He was not going to show Mark just how close to desperate for food he was.

"Hope you're feeling a bit more relaxed now that you've had a couple of days in here by yourself." Mark commented, the wall panel closing behind him.

Once further in the room Mark noticed the furious scribbles on the wall.

"Interesting way of decorating." Mark said.

"You didn't provide me with paper but there was a pen. I worked with what I had." Fenton replied.

"Okay, noted. You need paper." Mark said.

"What I need is to be let out of here." Fenton said.

Mark completely ignored Fenton, looking at the writing a little closer.

"I see that some of your writing here were escape plan ideas." Mark commented.

"Are you surprised?" Fenton asked.

"Not really. Guy like you, never turns off his brain. I have a feeling you will be keeping me on my toes." Mark said.

Thankfully none of the plans scrawled out on the wall were any that were close to working. They were more like escape plan work shopping rather then real plans. Still, it did remind him to make sure any actual plans he tried to work out stayed out of Mark's sight.

"Anyways, you are probably super hungry." Mark said.

Fenton couldn't even try to deny it, not having eaten in two days. And Mark of course knew that just as well as he did. It still felt like an surrender of some kind to take this food from his captor. But what else could he really do?

"I brought food." Mark said.

If Mark expected him to be thankful for bringing food to the person he imprisoned he was sorely mistaken. Fenton refused to say anything to Mark for now. 

Mark placed the pizza box on the table in front of the TV and opened the boxes lid. Pizza never looked so good.

"Now I know you like these less sweet peppers on your pizza-" Mark said.

"How did you know what I like?" Fenton asked, breaking his silence already.

Mark laughed a bit, as if Fenton just asked a silly question.

"Oh, just stalked your social media a bit. Your welcome." Mark said.

He shouldn't had been surprised by that. Yet he was very much creeped out by the thought of Mark on his feed, reading everything he had shared in the interest of figuring what foods he would prefer even in this imprisonment.

Fenton stared at the food before him for a moment, hesitating even despite his hunger. 

"Come on, we both know you're hungry. Have something. I insist."

The last part of Mark's sentence came out just a bit sinister sounding. As if this was not something up for debate in any way. And that if Fenton refused to eat bad things would happen.

It wasn't worth the trouble to not eat. Besides, he was really hungry and needed the energy to think and pull off any escape attempts when he did get a plan. So if anything eating was the wisest thing he could do right now.

With that logic firmly in mind, he took a piece of the pizza in hand and began to eat.

He ate quicker then he thought he would. The moment he brought the food up to his beak he couldn't help it. Without second thought he began eating, not pausing much between bites.

This was only after two days of not eating. How would he had acted if Mark had kept food away from him longer? He hoped he wouldn't find out.

Mark stayed near by on the couch, not very far from Fenton at all. Touching distance almost. It was very awkward to eat with Mark so close and watching him. Fenton tried not to focus on him but on the food he was eating.

Eventually, before Fenton had realized it, the food was gone.

"Better?" Mark asked.

Fenton only nodded. He didn't want to really talk to Mark still. He thought of trying to ignore him too. But Mark wasn't having it.

"Come on, talk to me. I'm not going to leave without hanging out with you a little." Mark said.

Fenton frowned.

"What makes you think I want to hang out with you in the first place?" Fenton asked.

"Well.. what else do you really have to do here besides write on the walls more?" Mark replied.

"That would be somewhat better then talking to you. Besides, you're the one who put me here." Fenton snapped.

"Mmm, true. but sooner or later you're going to run out of wall space. And you're going to get pretty bored eventually." Mark said.

Fenton just wanted to scream almost. This whole thing was frustrating. But he settled for trying to beg for his freedom.

"Mark... please. I just want to go home." Fenton said.

Mark shook his head.

"Would it be cliche to say you are home? Okay, probably yes. But I guess it's kind of cliche for a reason." Mark said.

Fenton glared at Mark.

"Someones going to find me eventually. And when that happens you're going down for kidnapping." Fenton said.

"I doubt anyone's actually going to find you. Believe me, that would be harder then you think it would be." Mark said.

Trying logic with Mark wasn't working. And honestly Fenton was getting more frustrated.

"You can't just keep me here!" Fenton shouted.

"It's been two days. I think I've already proven that yes, I can keep you here." Mark said.

Two days. Two whole days locked up in this place. He didn't even know where this place was located. He could be somewhere under the Waddle building. He could be on a island somewhere for all he knew.

"So how about you stop being so ungrateful-" Mark said.

Fenton's hands clenched then as he stood up.

"Ungrateful? For being kidnapped and held against my will? Being starved and just going crazy thinking about how the people I care about must be going crazy with worry, wondering what happened to me?"

Fenton was shaking with rage now.

"I'm not going to stop trying to get away from you!" Fenton snapped. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me from trying!"

Mark sighed. He stood up now, stepping over to Fenton. Fenton stood firm despite his mind telling him that maybe he should back away. 

So help him if Mark tried to kiss him he was going to bite him.

"Yes, of course you're going to go to big lengths to try to escape I imagine." Mark said. "But ask yourself this, what lengths am I willing to go to to keep you here?"

Mark looked terrifying in that moment, his gaze fixed on Fentons and eyes narrowed with an dark expression. Mark could look that terrifying time to time. One of those times being now. Fenton couldn't help but back up a bit at that terrifying expression.

Fenton cursed his habit of thinking so much in that moment, his imagination going over time at the horrible situations that could happen. 

Now he really wished he hadn't read that one book by Stephen Kingfisher about the lady and the author and the sledgehammer...

Okay, now would be a good time to think of something else. But really.

How far really was Mark willing to go?


	13. Interference

When first told about the tech convention he and Gyro would be showing at, Fenton thought this be pretty great. Besides showing off hard work he maybe would get a chance to see other peoples work while he was there. A thought that actually made him pretty excited for the event.

That changed when they got to the event and saw the Waddle company had a showing right across from their area.

Maybe if Fenton was lucky Mark wouldn't see him, or be too busy to come over.

"Hey there."

Fenton groaned. Of course Mark would make time to bother him.

"I'm a little busy here-" Fenton replied, trying to excuse himself out of this encounter.

"That's okay, this won't take too long." Mark said.

Gyro himself of course didn't look pleased to see Mark either. He was an tech rival after all. And also Mark was Mark and Gyro was Gyro. The two personalities did not clash well.

"What do you want Beaks?" Gyro asked.

"Just want to talk to Fenton here. Do you mind if I borrow him for a moment?" Mark asked.

Fenton looked at Gyro from behind Mark and silently mouthed the word "no" with a frantic shake of the head.

Gyro frowned.

"Actually, I mind quite a lot. Go away and stop harassing my intern right now!" Gyro shouted.

There was a couple of seconds of silence as Mark took in that he was being told no. Once he did Mark was clearly displeased given the scowl on his face and his narrowed eyes.

He stood up a bit of his toes to try to get closer to Gyro's face and appear more threatening.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Mark asked in an threatening tone.

Gyro did not back down. He lifted his clipboard high up in the air, as if he were about to bring it down on the parrots head.

"Yes, I am." Gyro said, equally as threatening. "Now go."

"You think-"

"I said go!"

Mark, understanding that Gyro was ready to actually hit him at this point decided that retreat would be a good idea. He might had also seen the look in Gyro's eyes that promised violence in moments. He started to back away. He moved away faster when Gyro took a half step forward.

"Away with you! In the night from where you came!" Gyro added to Mark's retreat.

Fenton watched as Mark basically scrambled to get away. It was a satisfying sight to see.

Gyro watched Mark leave as well, probably more to make sure he actually left. Once sure Mark wasn't coming back he glanced back at Fenton.

"There. Problem dealt with. Now back to work." Gyro said.

"Thank you. I'm glad you chased him off. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him." Fenton said.

Gyro waved the thanks away like it was nothing. 

"He was messing around with my work. I don't want him anywhere near my work if I can help it. That's all there is to it." Gyro said.

Fenton was not quite so sure that was all to it. But he didn't say that out loud. 

There was the rest of the tech show to get ready for anyways. Fenton noticed Gyro did keep an eye out for the rest of the day in case Mark decided to try and come back.

And that the clipboard never left Gyros hand either.


	14. No Language Gap

Running into Mark was never an occasion Fenton looked forward to. But it seemed to happen so much more these days. Despite Fenton's best efforts to avoid him.

It was like trying to avoid the plague. Mark Beaks was an honest to goodness plague to Fenton's life. And like the plague he was becoming very hard to shake off.

So Fenton was thinking when he ran into Mark when he was shopping. Today was one of the days M'ma had a shift that ended earlier in the day and she liked to make dinner on those days. Oh yes, Fenton could cook just fine. But he also had the habit of getting so distracted with other things that he rather make quicker and not as filling food options.

He guessed it was like most parents to worry over things like that. That said, the very least he could do was pick up food for whatever his M'ma was planning to make that day.

That was when the plague hit.

It was weird to run into Mark at an normal, every day grocery store. And it occurred to Fenton that some stalking was going on here. Mark didn't seem the type to even enter a grocery store. Did he even know how to cash out like a regular person?

Fenton saw him on his way towards the store exit after he cashed out. He saw Mark before Mark saw him and he attempted to turn right around and head a different direction.

"Hey! How's my hero doing?"

Fenton groaned. He hadn't moved fast enough. Maybe if he kept walking and acted like he didn't hear Mark. That thought was dashed when he heard the sound of Mark running to catch up.

"Wait a second, I want you to hear something!" Mark called out.

Fenton decided to try and walk a little faster.

When Mark opened his beak to talk again this time the English language didn't come out. Rather it was Spanish. And it was dirty.

Fenton froze and nearly dropped the bag he was holding.

"I'm sorry? What did you just say to me?" Fenton asked, now turning to face Mark.

Mark grinned. Like he had just guessed the right answer to an question on a subject he knew little about.

"Oh, I got it right? Cool." Mark said.

"You know Spanish?" Fenton asked, realizing it was kind of a stupid question at the moment.

"I started taking those online lessons for it. Not entirely great at it, but clearly i'm good enough to be understood." Mark explained.

Fenton couldn't believe it.

"Don't tell me i'm the reason you decided to learn another language. Please don't." Fenton said.

"Can't not tell you that. Because you are why I learned it." Mark said.

Fenton groaned.

Normally someone learning another language would be something that was of merit. Taking the time and effort to learn something new and useful.

Leave it to Mark to make it a bad thing.

Mark spoke again in Spanish, this time talking of what exactly he would like to do with Fenton soon.

"Stop it." Fenton hissed, face burning.

Oh gosh, what if someone else who knew Spanish over heard all this? Fenton knew for a fact the deli guy knew Spanish, having had full conversations with the guy in the language. He really didn't want him hearing any of this. Or anyone for that matter.

Mark didn't stop. He kept talking. Kept saying dirty and honestly creepy things. Fenton already had had more then enough of this.

"I'm leaving. Don't follow." Fenton said.

Mark didn't seem like he was going to follow thankfully. But Fenton had only gotten three steps away when Mark spoke once more in Spanish.

"I want to..."

Mark finished up that sentence with an very lewd statement. Fenton's eyes went wide face getting even more heated at the very words.

That was it. Just a hair too far.

Fenton turned back to Mark and closed in on those three steps he had taken in moments. Then Fenton drew his arm back before he even knew he was doing it. Then in one quick movement slapped Mark in the face. Mark, more startled then hurt stumbled back. People were looking now and Fenton didn't really care.

Maybe not his proudest moment if he was being completely honest. But goodness knows Mark had it coming. And Fenton once more, really didn't care. He turned and stalked off out the stores front doors and onto the street.

Mark didn't walk after him, too in shock to even think about following Fenton.

Day ruined.

At least Fenton could swear at Mark in Spanish now.


	15. escape attempt part one

Two weeks had passed, and Mark's visits started to seem like a pattern. He would show up, often with food. Time to time he would also bring a book or some movies to add to the entertainment that was one of the few things that was helping to keep Fenton sane stuck in this room.

Then he would hang out in the room for hours. Even when Fenton refused to talk to him Mark would stay there. Then he would leave, letting Fenton be alone until his next visit.

Fenton figured out the pattern enough that now he could plan more efficiently. Things like knowing what wall panel Mark came through all the time was extremely helpful, and he marked it with pen once he was sure that was the only exit and entrance.

And now he had an beginnings of an plot.

 

Mark was coming to visit Fenton yet again, the panel sliding open in it's usual spot. He didn't see Fenton in sight but it was very much possible he was in the bathroom off to the side of the main room. Mark wasn't worried, this was the only way in or out after all. There was no way Fenton would be able to get out without Mark's permission.

Mark didn't hear Fenton until it was too late. 

Fenton jumped from his hiding spot and tackled Mark. The two fell to the floor in a tangle and for a second it looked as if Mark would still have the upper hand in landing positions. But Fenton was quick enough to adjust to where he was over Mark. He didn't hesitate in punching Mark right in the face.

Mark yelped. He was clearly dazed but not out of it. Which is half the reason why Fenton punched him again. That was enough to knock Mark out.

He punched him a couple of times more then necessary before he realized it. Fear or rage, Fenton wasn't sure which of those fueled those extra punches. He didn't have time to think about that.

Right now he needed to focus on escape.

Fenton stood up, shaking a bit from the sudden adrenaline. And then he darted out the still open door before it could possible automatically close on him.

He looked at his surroundings once out of the room. A series of white tiled halls was the only thing he saw. No windows, no people. Just halls.

Where was he even?

Fenton suppose he would have to figure this all out the hard way. Either way he needed to just go forward and hope for the best. So he went forward.

It wasn't long for Fenton to start feeling uneasy about this place. He didn't know this place at all. And there were so many blank, white halls. No way to know where he was going. He wondered if Beaks used GPS in his phone to navigate the halls.

Time was passing, and Fenton was aware his window for escape was closing ever so bit by bit. It wouldn't be long before Mark woke up after all. And then things were sure to happen to make escape harder.

It was only after a few more minutes and turning a corner did he find something new. An elevator. Finally something different! And it had to be the way out.

The idea that he could be getting out of this place was almost overwhelming. A feeling of joy he hadn't felt for awhile.

That joy faded away when it occurred to Fenton that there were no buttons. 

Fenton was confused until he saw the key hole.

A key. He needed a key to open the elevator. He almost slammed his hand against the elevator in frustration. So close to getting out and then he finds out the way out needed a key? 

He should had searched Mark's pocket before leaving the room. How could he had not thought of that?

Fenton had to take a quick moment to calm himself. To convince himself that this wasn't over yet. Maybe if he was lucky Mark would still be out of it.

He was hurrying back to the room when he saw security. Two guards that were patrolling the hall. They must have been in a different hallway when Fenton passed by in the main hallway the first time. Fenton was startled by their appearance but didn't freak out just yet.

Maybe they didn't know Mark was keeping a prisoner. Just maybe they would actually help him.

One of the guards, the larger one, noticed Fenton's presence and frowned. 

"What are you doing out here?" the larger guard said.

There went that hope.

When Fenton just stood there and stared like he was caught in headlights, the guards started towards him. That was enough to shake Fenton out of his shock.

He turned and ran, backtracking far enough to take a different hallway. He could hear the guards yelling and giving chase. The sound made Fenton run faster. He tried to possibly lose them by going down random halls. But each turn Fenton just felt more and more lost.

All he could do was keep running.

Fenton wasn't sure what path the guards had taken, but suddenly there was one of the guards in front of him when he turned the corner. He slammed into the guard, falling to the floor.

"Okay, you had you fun but time for you to go back." the guard said, stepping forward.

Fenton tried to scramble away but the guard grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to his feet.

"No! Let me go! Don't put me back in there!" Fenton cried, struggling wildly.

The other guard had caught up by now. 

"Oh good, you got him."

"Not like he could had gotten out on his own." said the larger guard.

Fenton tried to bite the guard holding him but couldn't quite reach.

"A bit of a fighter this one." the smaller guard commented.

"Tell me about it. Okay, time for you to calm down." the bigger guard said.

Before Fenton knew it there was pin prick sensation in his arm. And everything went blurry pretty quick after that. Moments later he slumped in the guards grip, out of it.


	16. Fall out

When Fenton woke, he found himself back in the room again, laid out on his bed. That wasn't a surprise at all, sadly. He knew he end up waking here even as he started blacking out when he was drugged. Still it was disappointing to be back in his prison.

Fenton moved to sit up and he felt a weight at one ankle. A quick glance confirmed his fear. There was a shackle around his ankle. Connected to that shackle was a length of chain.

The chain length was long enough that he could reach and use stuff in the bathroom. He still could not reach a majority of the room. And he was certainly far from the wall panel door.

Fenton noticed he was not alone in the room. Mark was sitting on the couch, watching the t.v. Though he was clearly not paying attention to the show on the screen and was clearly agitated. Fenton wondered how long he had been sitting here. How long ago was his escape attempt even?

Despite Fenton trying to be quiet as he could, Mark noted that Fenton was awake. He shut off the TV and stood up from the couch. As he approached Fenton, Fenton could see an ugly looking bruise on Mark's face. Actually a couple of big bruises that would be mostly impossible to hide.

Fenton couldn't help but feel some pride in that despite the fact he was probably in a lot of trouble now.

"We need to have a talk." Mark said, barely holding back his anger behind his voice.

There was something about the attempt at sounding calm despite his clear anger that worried Fenton. Even so, he couldn't help himself from mouthing off to Mark.

"Unless it's about you realizing how messed up this all is and you're going to let me go, I have nothing to say to you." Fenton snapped.

Mark shook his head.

"You still think at this point that I would ever let you go?" Mark asked.

"Not really, to be honest." Fenton said.

"And do you think you're not going to be punished for what you did?" Mark asked.

"I really don't want to answer that." Fenton said, suddenly a bit more anxious.

"Just answer me." Mark said.

"Fine. Yeah, I think you're going to be a child over the fact I tried to escape and go home and that yes, you will punish me for it."

Mark glared.

"You really haven't given me a choice about this you know." Mark said.

Mark went back over to the couch to pick up something he had left on it. 

"Since you've given me some trouble I thought it was time to break this out." Mark said.

He came back with an object. An almost band like object. Fenton didn't quite realize what the metal plated object was until it opened with a click. It was a collar. 

"A collar? Really?" Fenton asked.

"Yup. Thought it would come in handy if you gave me enough trouble. Besides, it'll look good on you." Mark said.

"You're serious about this? I'm not some pet!" Fenton snapped.

"Right now? You kind of are." Mark said.

Fenton narrowed his eyes at Mark.

"I'm not going to wear it. You can't make me wear this." Fenton said.

Mark shook his head, laughing a little. In that patronizing way Fenton hated so much.

"I can. And I will. Now come here." Mark said.

Fenton very much was not about to obey that order. He started to back away from Mark really fast, forgetting about the chain attached to his ankle. The chain went taunt and Fenton nearly fell. The time it took for him to get his balance back gave Mark the time he needed to close the distance between them and grab a hold of Fenton.

Before Fenton could really resist Mark forced the collar onto Fenton's neck.

The collar closed with a loud click and then a gentle beep. Whatever circuitry in the collar was working right away and Fenton knew this was not coming off easily.

"There we go. That'll be staying on for a long time now." Mark said.

"You're sick. You know that?" Fenton growled.

Mark didn't answer that statement. He was busy placing his hands on the sides of Fenton's face, looking into his eyes. For a second Fenton was afraid Mark was going to try and kiss him. Hedid lean his head forward, but only to put his foreheads to Fentons.

"I didn't want to do this you know. Trap you like this. But you weren't cooperating any other way. So this was the only way to have you." Mark said.

"Ever wonder if there was maybe a reason why I wanted nothing to do with you? Actually, a ton of reasons. And creepy stuff like this was one of them." Fenton snapped.

Mark sighed, releasing the sides of Fenton's face.

"You're so determined to make me the bad guy here." Mark said.

Fenton almost started to laugh bitterly.

"Made you the bad guy? You ARE the bad guy!" Fenton shouted. "You literally had me kidnapped and are keeping me against my will! That is stuff bad guys do!"

Mark frowned.

"I don't think you realize just how nice I've been being. And how much I can do if you step out of line again." Mark said.

"That's also something bad guys say." Fenton said.

Mark was not pleased by what Fenton saying clearly by the tightness of the frown on his beak.

"You need some more alone time to learn your lesson I think." Mark said.

Mark started to the wall panel.

"Wait! I haven't eaten yet!" Fenton cried.

Mark looked at Fenton with a cold gaze.

"You can go a bit longer without food. And maybe you'll think twice before trying something like this again." Mark said.

"You can't do this!" Fenton cried.

Mark paused long enough for Fenton to think he was reconsidering. Mark even turned back in Fenton's direction and stood before Fenton again.

"Oh, my poor little hero, don't you understand yet?" 

Suddenly Mark had Fenton by the arm and turned Fenton in a way that he had the gripped arm up against Fenton's back. Fenton yelped and before he knew it Mark's face was close to Fenton's.

"I can do what ever I want."

Mark nuzzled the side of Fenton's face then, making Fenton's insides squirm with anxiety.

"Don't do that. Please." Fenton said, trying to pull his face away but not suceeding.

Mark didn't stop. Rather he nuzzled a bit more before moving the sleeve of Fenton's shirt down enough that he could start kissing and nuzzling his shoulder.

Fenton wasn't sure how far this would had gone if Mark's phone didn't suddenly ring.

"Sorry, important call. Got to take this." Mark said after a quick glance at the number on the phones screen. 

With that Mark took the call, heading out of the room as he spoke.

"Really? They are still trying to pin this on me? The nerve. I-"

Fenton didn't get a chance to hear the rest of the conversation, the wall panel sliding close cutting it off.

Now Fenton was alone again.

Fenton had no clue how long Mark planned to stay away this time. He was already hungry and the idea of spending possible days without food was not a pleasant thought. He had not eaten before for two days. This would be longer.

At least now Fenton had more then enough time to try and figure out this collars locking mechanism. 

He went into the bathroom to use the mirror in there to get a better look at the collar. It took a bit of looking and feeling around, but he eventually found something of use.There was a thin key hole. For a very small key it seemed.

Of course Fenton did not have possession of said needed key. And he did not know how to pick locks.

He had time to learn to pick the lock. He had a general idea of how locks worked being an inventor after all. Learning how to pick locks had not been of interest to him of course. Until now. Now he was wishing he had that knowledge.

He was still going to try though. Fenton had to break a few object to have a thin metal wire in it sturdy enough to use for picking locks. Once he found them he started to work on the lock, guessing with as much as he knew about locks.

Eventually Fenton had success in picking the collars lock. It was then he understood that the lock did not go to the collar itself but a panel in the collar.

"Oh come on." Fenton grumbled in annoyance.

Opening the panel had revealed a key pad. It needed a code Fenton understood almost immediately. Not exactly great news. Guessing the code would take time. And luck.

Paper and pens were luckily placed within the chains reach, so he set out to record what number codes he used as he used them.

How ever on try three the key pad would not react to his button pressing. 

Locked out of trying. But for how long? And would Mark have to do something to reset it? Which brought up what he would do when he figured out Fenton was messing with the collar.

Fenton didn't really want to think about that. 

There was probably a tracker in this thing too. It wouldn't shock Fenton if there was. Another tool for Mark to use to make escape ever harder.

And who knew what other security improvements Mark had made. There were probably more guards, some probably outside the wall panel. There were many possibilities to what Mark could had done.

If escape was to happen Fenton would have to get this thing off his neck. As well as get this chain off his ankle and get out the wall panel exit again.

The things he would have to do to escape that he knew of. Kind of a tall order.

He didn't want to admit it, but the idea of escape was seeming harder and harder.


	17. Sweater Weather (Gyro/Fenton)

The lab was freezing. Okay, not literally so, but it very well felt like it at times. Fenton wasn't sure if the temperature was the result of Scrooge's notorious money saving ideas or if this was something Gyro preferred. Either way the results were hard to ignore.

To keep from freezing, Fenton started wearing sweaters when he came to work. He didn't fully mind having a chance to wear some of his favorite sweaters. Some he had knitted himself. A fact he was very much proud of.

There was a small problem however.

He noticed that Gyro however did not change his wardrobe to anything warmer in any way. And Fenton could tell he was cold too, often taking the time to breathe on his hands in an attempt to warm them up.

So one day Fenton decided to ask about it.

"Cold in here." Fenton commented.

"It is." Gyro agreed, still very much involved with his current project.

"Just wondering why you don't wear anything warmer. You look cold all the time. Why not wear a sweater?" Fenton asked.

"I don't have any sweaters." Gyro said, still not looking up from his work. "Not much into clothes shopping."

"Really?" Fenton asked, a little surprised by that bit of information. "I always thought a sweater would look good on you."

Gyro paused at those words. Like they meant a lot. Fenton had known Gyro long enough that he was not great when it came to admitting anything to do with emotions. He also knew he long enough to start to be able to read Gyro better. Gyro looked like he liked the compliment. 

"Really? Well, I suppose we won't find out if that's true any time soon." Gyro said.

Fenton knew what he was going to work on next.

 

A month later Fenton came to work with a simple gift box in hand. He found Gyro working at one of the lab tables again as he was often found. Manny was near by as well, helping with the project.

"I'm telling you Manny, it won't work right if we-" Gyro was in the middle of saying.

"Gyr- I mean Dr.Gearloose. Can I have a moment of your time?" Fenton asked.

"Make it quick." Gyro said, pushing away from the desk.

"I made you something." Fenton said.

Gyro stopped, on the edge of a sigh.

"It better not be a mess in the lab." Gyro replied. "Because so help me if it is-"

"No, no. I mean I actually made something for you." Fenton said.

Gyro paused, looking at Fenton like he had just said something highly unlikely happened.

"What?" he asked.

"I made you a gift." Fenton said.

Before Gyro could say anything else Fenton held out a box. Gyro took the box, looking it over a moment as if it were something that was not possible.

"Go ahead, open it." Fenton said.

Gyro opened the gift swiftly enough. Fenton hadn't used much to wrap the gift. Just a box and a ribbon to keep it closed. Gyro didn't seem the type to enjoy having wrapping paper to throw out. He was ever so organized sometimes. More then Fenton normally was.

Inside the box was a sweater. In the colors of purple and green and with a zig zag stripe pattern on it. Not too complicated looking but yet Gyro knew a lot of time and work must had gone into this.

The yarn was soft and just looking at it made one feel cozy and warm. A feeling of comfort just radiated off this piece of clothing.

Gyro was speechless.

"You said you didn't have any sweaters. And it's been so cold in the lab lately. So I thought that I make one for you." Fenton said.

Gyro said nothing, still looking at the sweater.

"I didn't know what colors you would prefer so I guessed. I hope that's okay." Fenton said.

Gyro was starting to make him feel so nervous. Had he gone too far in giving an unexpected gift?

Fenton was close to apologizing when Gyro's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"It's fine. The color choice is good." Gyro said. "I like it."

Knowing Gyro well enough, Fenton knew this was high praise.

"I'm glad you like it." Fenton said.

Gyro didn't waste time in trying the sweater on. He put it on over his current shirt. Gyro was wearing the sweater now and it fit well. It also looked very nice on Gyro as Fenton predicted it would.

"It looks good on you." Fenton said.

Gyro nodded, the ghost of a rare smile on his beak.

Manny was standing there still, tapping his hoof rapidly. Fenton didn't understand it as any form of Morse code until he understood what was happening.

"I think Manny wants one too." Fenton says.

"He can make his own sweater." Gyro grumbled.

Manny stomped his hoof, not necessarily saying anything rather then an expression of annoyance.

"Don't worry Manny. I'll make you a sweater too." Fenton said.

Little Bulb poked at Fenton's leg.

"You too." Fenton said, looking down at the small bulb headed robot.

Fenton wasn't entirely sure he could knit that small. But he give it a shot.

By time winter ended everyone in the lab had at least two new sweaters.


	18. Caged Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones set in an au I have where all the bird characters have a set of flightless wings on their back that can reflect their personality to something about them. Just one of my many au's really.

This was not Gladstone's first time in a bird cage, he hated to admit. He didn't remember much about the first incident, only that he had been at least ten when he was kidnapped once. He had spent a day and a half in a cage then. It would had been so much longer if the kidnappers had not gotten into a loud fight that got the police called on them and brought them to their hide out.

Thank you luck.

When Gladstone was older, his parents did explain to him what the kidnappers intended. They had wanted to sell him to a Collector.

Collectors. Little were known about the beings who were active during full moons supposedly and were rumored to take away and keep any winged ones they wanted to keep. No one actually knew what one truly looked up it seemed either.

All the stories when mentioning them varied. They could be beautiful, terrifying, or even the most normal looking being in the world. What all the stories agreed on was that once you got collected, you were never seen again.

The kidnappers had wanted to sell him to one of the monsters that parents told their kids stories about. That was something that even little Gladstone at the time knew was messed up. And the fear of ending up captured by collectors was always an fear ever lurking in his mind.

Now here he was, in a cage again. This time because of a luck vampire of all things.

As far as Gladstone knew Liu Hai was not a Collector. At least he had not claimed himself as so. And he did not seem how the type to be shy about his true nature once revealed as not mortal.

Either way, he was still Liu Hai's prisoner. The casino nothing but a pretty trap for people with luck. If he had been less lucky he probably would have just fed on and then released eventually.

Gladstone tried to argue that if he was unlucky enough to walk in her and be lucky, he wasn't lucky at all. Liu Hai didn't buy it.

Sometimes he was allowed to go out onto the floor to play the games as Liu Hai had said he would be. other times he was nothing but a bird in a cage. A trapped display piece.

Now Gladstone's lovely, bright green wings were bunched up with so little space in the bird cage. He hated the feeling. Being cooped up and unable to hardly move his wings.

The first cage he had been in had been bigger actually. But Liu Hai did not take having an water bottle thrown at the back of his head. That was when he moved him to this smaller bird cage.

Worth it.

"You really know how to humiliate a guy, you know that?" Gladstone said soon after he was moved into this new cage.

Liu Hai shrugged.

"You are a bird. I dare say you belong in a bird cage." he said. "Do not worry though. You won't be kept in there all the time. Just for the times I can't keep an eye on you. Or I need a display."

"I am not a display item!" Gladstone snapped.

"Oh? But those wings of yours make such an lovely conversation piece." Liu Hai said.

Gladstone glared.

Liu Hai couldn't help but chuckle.

"Who's a pretty bird?" Liu Hai said.

Gladstone glared from his cage.

"Who's an ugly toad?" Gladstone said.

Liu Hai frowned at the insult.

"Not a wise move for someone in your position." Liu Hai said.

"And walking around in public isn't a wise move for someone in your position." Gladstone replied.

That was the wrong thing to say. Liu Hai slammed the cage, making it shake and spin. Gladstone yelped, trying to get a hold on the bars as the cage moved. He hung onto the bars until the cage finally stopped spinning.

"I suggest you learn to watch your beak, Mr.Gander. Or I will make sure you regret your words soon enough."

Gladstone was already regretting everything to be honest. But he didn't say that aloud.

Maybe it would be best to keep his beak shut for awhile. 

Until he could figure a way out of here at least.


	19. The slightly nsfw one (Fenton/Gyro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really explicit in this, but warning for slight nsfw in case you missed the title.

The lab was weirdly quiet when Gyro got back from his daily fight with the vending machine. No sounds of anyone working away or even the sound of things ending up broken.

That was unusual.

Gyro entered the lab fully, half expecting to see a mess and a sleeping co worker. There was a mess. But he did not see anyone at first. 

"Umm, Gyro? Look over toward the back, a little higher." Fenton's voice called out.

Gyro looked where he was prompted and there was Fenton.

He was caught in a web of straps, basically hanging in the lower corner of the worst of the tangle. Most of the straps trapped his arms and torso, though some were wrapped in various directions lower then his waist.

"What happened to you?" Gyro asked.

"Umm.. to be honest i'm not exactly sure where I went wrong here. I suppose I might had accidentally triggered the part where the straps were all coiled up. Either way suddenly there are straps everywhere and well, i'm trapped." Fenton said.

"That's clear enough." Gyro said. "And can't leave you like that. Let me get you out of that." Gyro said.

"I would like that." Fenton said.

Gyro set on the task. Which was turning out to be a lot more difficult then Gyro thought it would be. The straps were made out of a tough material that would take a long time to cut. Not to mention would be expensive to ruin with the materials it was made out of it.

Cutting the straps was not the first option.

Gyro was only minutes into his attempts to free Fenton when Fenton realized it. One of the straps was rubbing in a very sensitive area. A pleasurable, sensitive area.

Gyro hadn't realized this was happening and kept pulling and moving the mass of straps, causing more and more rubbing. And more and more pleasure from the rubbed on spot.

"Umm... Gyro." Fenton said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Hush, i'm trying to figure this out. You are really tangled in here." Gyro said.

Fenton nearly moaned. One of the knots had been pulled in just the right position to start rubbing against his sensitive area.

"Are these knots? How did you get these straps knotted like this?" Gyro asked.

Fenton couldn't quite answer that question with just how much the rubbing was starting to effect him. He was afraid if he opened his beak now more obscene sounds would come out of it. Yes, Gyro would surely understand once he explained it to him. But still, the thought of sudden such moaning without quick explanation was mortifying. 

Gyro eventually stopped pulling long enough to try and study the way everything was tangled more.

"I still don't know how you managed this. Maybe if I-"

"Gyro please!" Fenton cried.

Gyro stopped mid pull at the panic in Fenton's voice.

"What is wrong with yo- oh."

Gyro finally understood what the problem was. His face instantly grew hot and he stopped what he was doing.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't know about that strap. I'll just have to cut you free it looks like." Gyro said, fumbling a bit.

It was actually almost funny how suddenly his boyfriend was just a mess of nerves now. So unlike Gyro really. And honestly now he was entertaining an idea.

"Ummm... actually.." Fenton said. "Maybe we could just explore this a little more."

Gyro looked up, still a little flustered. 

"Wait... you're sure?" Gyro asked.

"Might as well finish what you started." Fenton said with humor in his voice.

Gyro thought a bit before saying "I'll lock the lab door."


	20. Science vs Romance (Fenton/Gyro)

Tonight was not a science night.

Fenton and Gyro were in the bed of their bed room.  Fenton laid on his back in the bed, Gyro leaning over.

Gyro was preening the feathers on Fenton's neck. Fenton leaned into the motion, enjoying every bit of it. Preening was one of the most expressive and personal gesture between bird folk.

It was a gesture of great trust and love, romantically or in a more platonic fashion. The preening Gyro was currently doing was on the romance side.  
"You're good at that." Fenton moaned.

Gyro grinned down at Fenton a moment.

"Good to hear. It's about to get a lot more fun." Gyro said.

Gyro went back to preening, his beak lower on the chest now. Fenton leaned more into the preening, nearly arcing his back.

Gyro was about to get down to the more fun aspects of the their night when Fenton suddenly jolted up.

"Wait!" Fenton cried.

Gyro nearly fell off the bed at the sudden exclamation. For a second Gyro thought that he had done something not well received by Fenton and was ready to apologize for whatever it was that he might had done wrong.

"What's wrong?" Gyro asked.

"Nothing! think I finally figured out the problem we've been having with the charger for the new invention we've been working on. I need to write this down before we do anything else!" Fenton said.

"Wait? Really?" Gyro asked, suddenly a lot more interested in invention talk then anything more sexual.

After all, this was science. And science waited for no man.

Gyro climbed out of bed to put some pants back on and join Fenton at the table. Fenton was already scribbling down some notes. He would stop only to double check on what he wrote or erase an spelling error he made in his haste to write down his thoughts.

"Double check this for me." Fenton said, pushing the paper to Gyro.

Gyro looked over the quickly scrawled notes. 

"This could really work!" Gyro cried.

It was at this point all thoughts of romance were set aside.

The rest of the night was spent on science.


	21. Discovery (Robot! Fenton au)

The Gizomosuit was under going a routine check up and some minor repairs. One of many repairs this time if Fenton was being honest with himself.   
"What did you do to it?" Gyro asked for what felt like the tenth time as he worked on some wires inside the chest cavity of the suit.

Gyro wordlessly gestured for the next tool and Fenton handed it to him.

"More like what did the bad guys do to it." Fenton said. "Shot at, slammed against a wall, oh and then there was the-"

"Okay, Okay. I get it. Crime fighting will cause unfortunate issues with the armor." Gyro grumbled, like he still personally blamed Fenton for all of it.

That was when the door to the lab opened. Gyro stood up, peering at the intruders and frowned, not expecting any visitors. Not even his boss tended to drop in totally unannounced. So off the bat he knew this was trouble.

Two ducks, the main difference between them being one was taller then the other, entered. Their general way of walking seemed to scream common thugs.Neither Gyro or Fenton knew how they even made it in here past security.

"Excuse me, but this labs is off limits except to cleared personal. I suggest you turn around and go." Gyro said, stepping towards the intruders.

"Move aside." said one of the intruders, shoving Gyro.

Gyro actually looked a bit offended at being dismissed so easily. And he was ready to let the intruders know that when he understood that the intruders were focusing on.

They were looking at Fenton. And Fenton knew in that moment they were here for him.

This was a bad time for the Gizmoduck suit to be in the middle of repairs.

Gyro looked at Fenton, frowning. He understood now who the attackers were after. Confusion was an clear emotion, not knowing what was going on. And how was Gyro suppose to know?

Fenton backed away from the two attackers, unsure of his next move. The suit was a no go at this moment. And in a fight signs of his non organic nature may come to light.

But then, he couldn't exactly let these people just take him either. Fenton was still trying to figure something out when Gyro picked up a near by wrench.

"Get out." Gyro hissed at the attackers.

"Be careful." Fenton said.

"I'm fine. But why in the world are they after you?" Gyro asked.

"Well.. I-" Fenton started to say, trying to stammer out an excuse.

One of the attackers, the short one, didn't wait for Gyro to finish talking. They drew out a weapon from their coat pocket and lunged forward with a dagger in their hand and slashed at Gyro, missing by inches.

"Oh no you don't!" Gyro shouted, slamming the wrench into the attackers shoulder.

The action was more then enough to make the attacker drop their weapon. The easy disarming made Gyro grin just a bit. 

That didn't help with the second attacker however. They were armed with an gun unlike their friend. And they were willing to use it.

Fenton knew where the attacker was aiming before they even aimed. And he couldn't let it just happen.

"No!"

Fenton leaped in front of Gyro. Just in time to catch the bullet in his chest area. Possibly a killing blow if he were flesh and blood. Thankfully he was not.

He heard Gyro shout out his name, the chicken not quite realizing that Fenton was fine yet. Maybe Fenton could claim the bullet grazed him later. Something told him that excuse wasn't going to work. But now was not the time to dwell on that. The attacker with the gun was aiming again.  
"No! You're not hurting anyone here." Fenton shouted.

The attacker with the gun stumbled back as Fenton lunged at them. They tried to aim again but Fenton elbowed them in the throat. The gun attacker fell back, hand at his throat.

"Be careful! That things wanted still functioning." the attacker with the knife snapped.

The gun attacker glared at the knife attacker. Probably thinking if it was so easy you do something.  
Before either attacker they could come up with another plan of any kind a shrill alarm sounded. It occurred to Fenton that Gyro had finally got to the alarm button thankfully. The attackers were unsure on how to proceed a moment.

The taller attacker was thinking of pressing on with the attack clearly, given he was stepping towards Fenton again.

"We got to go. Boss won't be happy if we lead a trail back to them." the shorter attacker hissed.

The taller attacker grumbled but backed away from their target and without another word both of them ran out the door. Fenton was sure security would catch up to them. Right now there were other things to focus on.

Now that the attackers were gone Fenton turned to face Gyro.

"Are you okay?" Fenton asked.

There wasn't an answer, even though Gyro didn't appear to be hurt. Yet Gyro's eyes were locked onto Fenton's chest in a manner that suggested there was something greatly wrong.

"Gyro? What's wrong?" Fenton asked.

Gyro said nothing, his eyes wide and fixed on the hole in Fenton's chest.

"You have a.. hole in your chest." Gyro said finally.

Fenton looked down. As Gyro had said there was a hole in his chest. A fairly big one. Fenton couldn't help but feel a bit of horror at how close Gyro had come to having a big, gaping hole in his chest. How close he had came to death.

Then he noted the leak of oil coming from the hole. That wasn't good.

"Oh… I seem to be leaking." Fenton said faintly.

Then without further word or a bit of fan fare, Fenton sunk down to the floor.

Fenton opened his eyes to see the ceiling of Gyro's lab. Were some of those scorch marks new?

Not the questions he needed answers to right now. With a groan Fenton turned over and looked around the lab. There were still signs of the earlier attack. Broken glass and various tools strewn around the floor.

He was less concerned about the lab and more about how Gyro was. Did the attackers possibly come back while he was out? He needed to make sure.

Fenton looked around for Gyro.

Gyro was standing nearby, pacing.

"Gyro?" Fenton said.

Gyro turned to Fenton, eyes full of relief.

"You're alive!" Gyro cried.

Fenton looked down to his exposed circuits and realized just how much damage the bullet had made. And this was after the damage had been worked on.

"I wasn't sure I could fix you. I've never seen such complicated circuitry before." Gyro said.

Was that a tone of awe in Gyro's voice? Fenton didn't hear it often enough to really be sure.

"Umm, thank you?" Fenton said.

Gyro looked away a moment, trying to get his usual wall of indifference up again best he could. He wasn't succeeding at it very well.

Of course the obvious topic was brought up. How could it not be addressed after all?

"So… you are a robot." Gyro said.

Fenton rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes." he said.

"And they wanted you." Gyro said.

"Yes." Fenton said again.

"Do you know why?" Gyro asked.

"Something to do with my original creator wanting me back." Fenton said.

Gyro frowned slightly at that.

"Okay, so that means security should be increased around here." Gyro said.

Was Gyro saying he was going to help keep him out of the hands of his creator? To help keep him safe? And here he had always worried about what Gyro might do learning he was a robot. At least now those worries seemed to be unfounded.

"Who else knows about this robot thing?" Gyro asked.

"My M'ma and Huey." Fenton said.

"Not a big list of people." Gyro noted.

"No. It's kind of a big secret." Fenton said.

Gyro nodded.

"Understandably so I guess." Gyro muttered.

Fenton couldn't help but note just how calm Gyro was being about finding out that one of his work mates is a robot. He hadn't even raised his voice the whole time that they had been speaking.

"You're… taking this well." Fenton said.

A ghost of a smile crossed Gyro's beak.

"Actually, I did most of my freaking out while you were out of it. There was a lot of me trying to just make sense of it while I was patching you up at the same time. But also I always suspected there was something off about you. Just... never thought this." Gyro said.

"Yeah. I can see where sentient robot would be low on the guessing list." Fenton said.  
A long moment of silence. Gyro was the one to break it.  
"Well... I should thank you. For saving me from getting shot I mean." Gyro said.  
"I couldn't just let them shoot you." Fenton said.

"You could have if you were that sort of person. Which you aren't thankfully. I just know that I've not always been the most easy to work with sometimes." Gyro said.

That was not something Fenton thought he hear. Gyro was not one to admit anything negative about himself easily.

Gyro was clearly uncomfortable. Emotions and thanks were not his strong point. And he was doing both so soon. 

"So… how exactly do you want to handle this?" Gyro asked finally.

"What do you mean?" Fenton asked.

"I'm just saying i'm fine with keeping your secret. It's only it doesn't seem like that much of a secret if there are people after you. So we might have to deal with that. For both our sakes it looks like." Gyro said.

"That's… true. I guess.. I might have to tell more people. Not going to get better security for no reason. How do you think Mr.Mcduck will take it?" Fenton asked.

Gyro smiled lightly.  
"I don't know. But I want to be there to see his reaction." Gyro said.  
Fenton laughed, even with the anxiety of having to open up about his secret.  
Not to mention the anxiety of the big question.  
Who sent those attackers?


	22. Christmas Cookies (Fenton/Gyro)

December was here. The weather was getting ever colder. Cold enough that the first snow fall of the year had come Evidence of this were on Fenton's coat shoulders as he came into the lab. The snow flakes were quickly melting in the warm lab and the cold was in Fenton's limbs were finally ebbing away.

In his arms he carried three, foil covered plates carefully balanced on each other.

"Sorry i'm a little late. Snow made things a little slippery on the roads." Fenton said.

Gyro didn't glance up from his work as he replied.

"Good thing I don't drive. I don't have to worry about the roads later." Gyro said.

"Please tell me you're not planning on sleeping here in the lab again." Fenton said.

"No promises." Gyro said.

Fenton frowned. Gyro could sense the frown without even looking up.

"Okay, okay. I won't sleep in the lab again. Only because you care about that." Gyro said in a softer tone.

That was enough for Fenton. Normally if Gyro said it he kept his promise. With that worried handled Fenton moved on to the next topic.

"Oh,I bring gifts!" Fenton cried.

Gyro glanced up from his work finally, a look of curiosity on his face.

"It's not even Christmas yet. That's not for two more weeks. Why are you bringing gifts?" Gyro asked ,placing his tools down to walk over to Fenton.

Fenton placed the plates down onto a nearby table. 

"Maybe the word gift is too strong? More like treats. Either way, I'm giving out stuff now because I won't have as much time to make stuff before holiday family stuff pops up. Oh, Gyro, M'ma wants to know if you have any food allergies for the holiday dinner." Fenton said.

"No food allergies." Gyro said.

"Good. I'll let M'ma know. Now where was I? Oh right, the treats."

Fenton moved to remove the foil on the plates. The foil came away easy and the cookies were revealed. Most of the cookies were small, simple shapes like stars and stockings. But in the middle of each plate was a larger cookie. The larger cookies were in the shape of and decorated to look like Gyro, Lil' Bulb, and Manny.

"Did you make these?" Gyro asked.

"Yes. I don't bake all that often but I know enough to make good cookies and basic decorations." Fenton said.

"Is that suppose to be me?" Gyro asked, looking at the Gyro cookie a little closer.

Fenton grinned.

"Yup. I made one of Manny and Lil's bulb too." Fenton said.

And so he did. On the other two plates were cookies made to look like Manny and Lil' Bulb. Lil' Bulb bulb blinked rapidly in happiness at the sight of the cookie.

The Lil' Bulb cookie was shaped like Lil' Bulb's, bulb, yellow icing on the edges as a border and shaping the filament in the bulb.

The Manny cookie had actually been easier to make. Mcduck enterprises did sell Scrooge Mcduck cookie cutters oddly enough. And with Manny's face being a stone version of Scrooge's face, all he had to really do was as in grey icing to flood the cookie and some more icing to make the details seem more solid.

Manny was the first to inspect his cookie closer. He tapped his hoof rapidly. As far as Gyro and Fenton knew it wasn't so much something he was trying to say rather then a form of expression.

"You can't even eat the cookie you know." Gyro said to Manny.

Manny tapped out "Don't care, I love it. It's mine, back off."

Lil' Bulb looked just as happy with his cookie likeness, despite not being able to eat the cookie either. He held it carefully like it was a precious and delicate treasure.

Gyro looked closer at his own cookie. Mostly icing except for the jelly bean eyes and the gumdrop that had been cut in a way that made it resemble a beak.

It was a sweet and time consuming gesture, Gyro realized. It seemed since he and Fenton started dating that he noticed how full of sweet gestures Fenton really was. It was just Fenton's way. 

Old Gyro would not had noticed or cared. Gyro now however was moved. And he felt now that he needed to pay back that sweetness with an just as sweet and well meaning action. 

And looking at the Gyro cookie, it gave Gyro a idea.

A week later Fenton stepped into the lab. Almost immediately Fenton noticed how quiet it was in here. Normally he hear the noises of tools being used or heavy parts being moved. Instead it was eerily quiet.

"Gyro? Anyone?" Fenton called out.

No answer. Fenton shrugged and took his coat off so that he could get down to work.

Gyro showed up a half hour later. He was panting, obviously having hurried to the lab. In one hand he held a small plate.

"Sorry i'm late." Gyro gasped.

"No, it's fine. Just unusual. I don't think I've come to the lab before you got here." Fenton said.

Gyro shrugged off his coat as he placed a plate down on the table. He was clearly a little frazzled. He had to be, not use to not being the first one here.

"I lost track of time. That happens when I get involved in a project." Gyro explained.

This was true. More then once Gyro had spent time working on project and needed to be told when the clock was showing that it was time to stop work and head home. It was just Gyro's way. Perhaps not the most healthy of habits. And Fenton was working on trying to get Gyro to take on better self care habits.

If Gyro was taking on projects at home, helping out may be harder.

"What were you working on?" Fenton asked.

"Baking, actually." Gyro said. 

That made Fenton curious.

"Really? Sorry if I sound so surprised. I just never thought you the type to take on baking." Fenton said.

Gyro rubbed the back of his neck a little.

"No, you're right Never really had the time to even think of trying baking before. But I had this idea in mine and... to be honest, baking requires a lot of measurements and reactions. So it was actually easier to do then I thought it would be." Gyro said.

"It does require some science, yes." Fenton said with a smile. "So, what did you make?"

Gyro froze up a moment. A twinge of fear and possible regret. His hands found their way to the edge of the table and he gripped the edges.

"I made something. When you brought in those cookies I thought that it was very sweet. Then I thought it was sad you didn't have your own cookie."

Gyro paused a moment, nodding towards the plate.

"It's not my best." Gyro said.

That was unusual to hear from Gyro. He was not the type to down play his talents. Fenton opened his beak to say something. Gyro moved to take the tin foil off the plate first.

Now the treat was revealed.

The cookie looked as if it had seen better days. The cookie was topped with what Fenton assumed was a form of royal icing. Though the thickness of it was off. 

The facial features looked as if they had been sliding off the cookie at one point. Actually, now that he looked closer he could see one of the eyes still kind of sliding.

Fenton had an slight idea of what might had went wrong.

"Did you try to decorate the cookie while it was still warm?" Fenton asked.

Gyro nodded.

"I didn't have a lot of time to wait for the cookie to cool down. Lesson learned, cookies take longer to put together and bake, much less to, decorate then I thought." Gyro said.

Fenton looked down at the cookie again. It didn't look any better at second viewing. In fact, one of the eyes were close to sliding off the cookie entirely. Only the grace of slightly tacky icing was keeping it in place for the moment.

"It's a normal mistake for people who work with baking decorations for the first time. The cookie was so warm it melted everything." Fenton explained.

"Now I find that out. Makes sense when you bring it up." Gyro grumbled. "Sorry it's a mess. It looked better in my head."

"Gyro, I just appreciate that you tried. That means a lot more to me then how well a decorated cookie looks." Fenton said.

Fenton looked down at the cookie again, one of the candy eyes having just fallen off and clattered on the floor.

"It has um... character, besides." Fenton said.

Gyro laughed.

"Character. That's the nice way of saying it looks like it got into a fight with someone and lost." Gyro said.

Fenton smiled.

"It's still character. No one else could get the same effect you get." Fenton said.

Gyro laughed again.

"This is a disaster, isn't it? Like I said, baking is a science. Decoration on the other hand is a art.. and I am not an artist." Gyro said.

"It was a good first attempt in my opinion." Fenton said.

"Now you're just being nice." Gyro said.

"It's not like you decorated a cookie ever before. And besides, I'm sure it tastes fine." Fenton said.

Fenton went to take a bite out of the cookie. Gyro watched. Fenton. He half expected the cookie to taste as terrible as it looked. And that Fenton would be spitting cookie out onto the floor any moment. 

He did not. Fenton only swallowed the bite of cookie and grinned.

"Okay, the decoration was... rough. But hey, it still tastes good. Which is important too." Fenton said.

Gyro's shoulders relaxed.

"Of course, what's more important is that you thought of me and took the time to make the cookie. That was sweet." Fenton said.

Placing the rest of he cookie back onto the plate , Fenton went up on tip toe and leaned upwards to kiss Gyro. Gyro leaned down to make the action a little easier and wrapped his arms around Fenton's waist.

They stayed that way for a bit before finally stepping back from each other.

"Want some of the cookie?" Fenton asked.

"No, that's yours. Besides, I think we still have some of the cookies you baked last week since you and me are the only ones who actually eat in this lab." Gyro said.

The cookies were delicious and gone by the end of the night.


	23. Dancing with the problem ( One sided Mark/Fenton, a bit of Gyro/Fenton)

Another day, another event.

What was different was the event was an high class affair. People in fancy outfits and with expensive jewelry and other flashy things were milling about the ball room. Talk of deals and price ranges far beyond his own.

And Fenton felt out of place. Even with a fancy suit on. But he needed to be here to help Gyro show off the latest invention that would be one of the newest show pieces for Mr.Mcduck's company.

Gyro was fussing over the invention. It put Gyro in more of a dark mood then usual. Even if Gyro was trying to do better with that, Fenton knew when to give Gyro some space. 

After a louder then a mumble swear Fenton decided maybe that time was now. He could use a drink anyways.

He excused himself from the back room and stepped into the main room. 

The gathering was in full swing. Music had just started up and people were starting to dance. Fenton was looking for the snack table, hoping the time it took to get a drink would let Gyro relax a little. But that was when he saw him.

Mark Beaks was stepping out of the crowd and towards Fenton. 

That figured that Mark was here. He probably heard of the event and that Mcduck employees would be at it. And figured Fenton would be one of them.

Either that or Fenton just had terrible luck.

Fenton looked around for a clear path out or for Gyro possibly. Gyro was good at handling Mark. If by good one would mean that Gyro knew how to scare Mark off with only a few words and some threats.

Mark grinned at Fenton despite the clear scowl on Fenton's face that was also clearly because of Mark's very presence.

"Hey, funny running into you here." Mark said.  
Fenton was scowling. He could feel the scowl on his face. And he decided he would try to nip this attempt at a conversation in the bud.  
"I have some things to do." Fenton said.

Mark huffed.  
"Nice try, but I know you and the head nerd already did your presentation. You aren't needed for the rest of the night." Mark said.

"His name is Gyro and how would you even know that?" Fenton asked.

"Does it matter?" Mark asked, deflecting the question.

"Yes! It kind of does." Fenton said.

Mark shrugged. He was clearly not at all bothered by Fenton's clear unhappiness at Mark being here. Even so, the next words out of his beak were even more tone deaf, even for Mark.

"Let's dance." Mark said, offering his hand.

"You're kidding, right?" Fenton said.

"Nope. Not even a little bit." Mark said.

Fenton glared at the offered hand like it was an unappealing piece of trash.

"The answer is no. I'm not going to dance with you." Fenton said.

Fenton started to walk off but Mark wasn't going to let it go. He kept stepping in front of Fenton to block his escape route.

"Come on. It'll be fun. I'll even let you lead." Mark said.

"No." Fenton replied.

Mark narrowed his eyes a moment. Trouble was brewing, that much Fenton knew. And he wasn't going to hang around to deal with it.

Fenton turned to leave again. Before he could make it far he felt his waist gripped from behind and he was pulled up close to Mark.

"What are you-" Fenton started to hiss.

Mark leaned in closer to the side of Fenton's head to whisper.

"Do you really want to make a scene at your bosses event?" Mark asked.

Fenton thought about it. Scrooge didn't exactly like Mark either but he would probably like this event to happen without too much trouble. Gritting his beak Fenton nodded.

"Fine." Fenton said. "But only one dance."

Mark grinned and with that turned Fenton to face him. The music had come to an start of another song at that moment. An unfortunate coincidence Fenton thought. He hoped it wasn't a long song.

It was already far too long for Fenton's liking very soon into the dance.  That wasn't a shock. 

What did shock Fenton was that so far it did seem like Mark knew what he was doing when it came to dancing.  

"I'm surprised you know how to dance." Fenton said.

Mark grinned.

"Impressed?" Mark asked.

"Mildly." Fenton replied dryly.

"But you're still impressed. So that's still a win." Mark said.

Fenton suppressed the urge to sigh.

"If you say so." he said.

Mark didn't seem to care that Fenton was clearly annoyed with him. He only kept up the dance with him. Then suddenly Mark twirled Fenton. Fenton couldn't help but gasp at the sudden move. Mark leaned his head against Fenton's shoulder.

Mercifully the song ended then. 

"I'm done." Fenton said.

Fenton tried to leave the dance then. Mark pulled him back into it in a fashion that made it look as if this was part of the dance.

This was enough.

"Songs over. I need to go now." Fenton said.

Fenton moved to pull away. Mark didn't let go.

"I said i'm done." Fenton said.

"And I'm not done." Mark replied.

Mark looked Fenton in the eyes and Fenton knew what he was going to do before he did it.

"Don't you dare." Fenton hissed.

Mark dared. In one swift motion Mark bent over to kiss Fenton. Fenton was unable to pull away to avoid it.

Eventually Mark pulled Fenton back up and grinned. Fenton pulled out of Mark's arms and in a moment of anger, Fenton slapped him.

Mark yelped loudly. People stopped what they were doing and looked at the two.

Well, there went not making a scene. Fenton no longer cared. He turned and stormed towards the exit .

Gyro cut him off before he made it that far.

"I saw what happened." Gyro said before Fenton could open his beak to explain.

Fenton was not surprised to see more then mere annoyance in Gyro's expression.

"Mark being Mark unfortunately." Fenton grumbled.

"Want me to hurt him?" Gyro asked.

"And cause more of a scene?" Fenton said, only half joking.

"You are worth making a scene over." Gyro said.

Fenton smiled at that.

"That's actually the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." Fenton said.

"I need to work on my sense of romance, don't I?" Gyro said.

"Just a tiny bit maybe? But then again it's the threat of violence towards Mark so maybe not that bad." Fenton said.

Gyro laughed. A sound that was so much less rarer before he and Fenton's relationship started.

It was at least one good thing out of this night.


End file.
